Feelings changed
by nature love 95
Summary: After 2 years in school, Bella Swan became her crush, Edward Cullen's best friend. Just when things turns out right, everything they have dissapeared. Will things turn out right? Will they finally be together?BE : rated M because i am paranoid :
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

--Dream:--

'_Hey, you're Bella Swan right? Hi, I'm Edward Cullen.'_

'_Uhm, yea…' Edward seems familiar. It feels like I've seen him before._

_Edward Cullen is the hottest guy in my school. I've been crushing on him since the first day of term._

--End of Dream—

I started walking towards the classroom, smiling, while thinking about the strange dream I had last night. I felt both confused and excited at the same time. _Calm down Bella. It's just another random strange dream you had about Edward Cullen._ I thought to myself, _Except he really talked to me!!! Me!!!_

My thoughts got cut of when I accidently bumped into Mike Newton, the only guy who still like me after being in this school for 2 years.

'Whoops, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really--' Mike cut me off and started apologizing.

'Hey, Bella, Uhh, sorry.'

'It's ok Mike. It was my fault. I was thinking about things, wasn't paying attention to where I am going.'

'Do you want to walk to Biology together?' Mike asked politely. I couldn't say no- we're in the same class anyways.

A/N:

Sorry if it is bad or something. I'm not very good at these things. This is my first time and I'm trying really hard to get ideas and trying to put them into words.

Please tell me any improvements that I can make!!!

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you can review/comment on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Ugh biology the worst class ever. What's worst? Edward Cullen is in my class. Biology went by very slowly. I wanted to scream at the clock for being so slow.

As minutes went by, I was starting to day-dream—most of them had something to do with Edward Cullen. Just as the fun part begins, the bell rang. _Dang it, I was just starting to have fun._

I wasn't looking at where I'm going, as I was trying to remember where I got to, when I bumped into someone. _Not again._ I sighed.

**Edward's POV**

I was thinking about how Bella tensed up the whole time in biology and was wondering why when I bumped into someone.

As I looked down, I saw Bella looking all distracted and sighing.

"Sorry I wasn't looking. I'm sorry…sorry I should have seen where I'm going. I'm so sor-" Bella stuttered.

"Hey, no worries. No one's hurt right?" Awkward silence took over. I wonder if I should break the silence.

"Hey, you're Bella Swan right? Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said awkwardly, and then she slapped her forehead. "Omigosh Déjà vu."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sorry I had a dream about that last night… Whoops"

**Bella's POV**

_Did I just say that? _I couldn't believe it. I actually said it out loud. The hottest guy in the school is now starring at me like I stink.

"I mean, I'll see you later" I muttered it embarrassed and went to my next lesson.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed my previous chapter.**

**I hope this one is good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

In the cafeteria, I feel everyone's eye on me. _I bet they know what happened._ I thought to myself embarrassingly and sighed as I found an empty table.

I was looking around trying to find my friends and saw Edward Cullen with his brothers. He was starring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Bella." I looked up, startled, and saw Jessica and Angela standing there with their lunch.

"Hey guys."

"So, Bella, I heard you bumped into Edward Cullen." Jessica said grinning.

"Um yea and I guess you heard about what I said to him."

"Omigosh, I thought they were rumors. I'm so sorry." Angela said apologizing.

"It's nothing really." I looked down and awkward silence flooded in.

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was whispering._ Must be about what had happened with Bella._

Bella was looking about trying to find her friends. When she caught me starring at her she looked away, blushing.

"Hey bro, still starring at the Swan girl?" Emmett asked laughing. Jasper joined him.

"Guys, come on. I was just thinking about what happened in her dream."

"Hah! What could possibly happen in her dream?"

"I'm not sure but it is sure similar to what happened this morning." I said frowning.

"What happened this morning? How come I never know things?" Jasper asked.

"Eddie here bumped into Swan girl." Emmett said teasingly.

"Ugh can't you guys stop?"

I got a little annoyed after that 'little chat' but Jasper and Emmett can hardly stop laughing and teasing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter was really random and I think I got carried away.**

**Please comment/review. Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the poeple who had review it. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible and I hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I live next to Edward Cullen and unfortunately, his room is directly opposite of mine.

I decided to check my mail when I got home.

My inbox was clogged up with emails from Alice and Rosalie. They were my beloved cousins. They look nothing like me. They are gorgeous and they look good in almost anything. I opened one mail from Alice that caught my eye.

_ Hey best cousin in the whole wide world,_

_ How are you? Rosalie and I will come to Forks to visit you soon. We have everything sorted out and you should be expecting us in about a month or so. Can't wait to have some time together again! __So have things work out with you and Edward? You've been crushing on him for a little while you know. Honey, Rosalie and I will help you when we're there. We will help you get his attention and his heart!!!_

I sighed. I knew that this meant a make over and shopping. Alice and Rosalie both love shopping. They want to be wearing the latest fashion.

_ Anyways, we will bring you your favourite homemade rice- krispies. I hope you still like them. I guess this is all we have to tell you. Say hi to Charlie and Renée for us._

_ Rosalie says hi. _

_Love you forever,_

_Alice Hale_

I was trilled knowing that they would come. I've been waiting for ages. I couldn't wait hanging out with them again. It had been a long time since their last visit.

I was thinking about all the things that we can do when they visit until I looked at the date sent. It was sent 3 weeks ago and I haven't done any cleaning. I have a lot to do.

I woke up upon hearing the sound of the door bell._ Surely it can't be Alice and Rosalie._ I looked around. _Look at all these mess, Ugh._

I ran down and got the door. It was Alice and Rosalie.

**Alice's POV**

"Hey best cousin in the whole world!" I said excitedly when Bella finally came and open the door.

"Sorry, I haven't been checking my mail for a very long time and I just found out you were coming yesterday." Bella was clearly embarrassed.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and laughed. "Typical Bella." Rosalie added with a smirk.

As we went up to the guest room, Rosalie and I sighed.

"Or we can all sleep in my room?" Bella added awkwardly after hearing the sigh.

"That'll do. We can talk about boys. About that certain someone, whose room is directly opposite yours." I said that teasingly, just to see how it will affect Bella.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"Well, it is almost night time. There isn't a lot that we can do." Rosalie said

"Well, there is one thing…" Leaving the confused Rosalie and Bella out of my plan.

* * *

**The email part won't come up so i decided to delete that part, but the subject says "WE'RE COMING TO FORKS!!!"**

**Please review and comment. Tell me if there could be any improvements. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the people who had commented/reviewed. It meant a lot. Thank you to the people who had favourited this story as well.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Well, there is one thing…" Rosalie and I were confused, but Alice was smiling. As I was thinking what could possibly be that thing, Alice walked over to the window facing Edward's room and everything just clicked.

"No, Alice." I whined. "Please don't, anything but that."

"Too late,"laughed Alice. Rosalie was right behind her. She didn't want to miss out the fun.

"Hey! Edward!" His window was open so Alice didn't need to shout very loud.

"Excuse me miss? I'm busy trying to study for my biology test tomorrow"—I slapped my head, I had completely forgotten about the test we're having tomorrow. – "Do you mind?" He sounded annoyed and angry.

"Hi, I'm Alice." "and I'm Rosalie. We're Bella's cousin"

"We were wondering if you could help Bella with her revision. She lost all her notes." Alice said smirking.

"Alice, I have my notes." Alice started walking towards me and snatched the notes away from me. "You don't now." _Well this isn't good._ Upon saying that, she threw all my notes out the window. "Alice!" I shouted furiously. "Whoops." Alice said, faking an apology. Alice and Rosalie both burst out laughing. "It's not funny. There're fifty hundred pieces of paper you're making me pick up. It'll take ages! Ugh! Alice!" I was frustrated. It was 7 then, I wouldn't have time to pick them all up and do my other homework. I was secretly hoping that they would apologize and help but they were too busy laughing their heads off.

"You could come over and copy off my notes. Only if you want to or would you rather picking all of them up?" Edward asked politely.

"No, it's ok. I'll just pick them all up. Thanks for offering though." I smiled as politely as possible and he smiled back.

Just then, Jasper went into Edward's room.

Edward's POV

"Well, well, who is Eddie talking to? It sounded like girls. Why didn't you invited me?" Jasper said teasingly.

"Well, maybe because we're just across the room. Hi I'm Alice, this is Rosalie and Bella." Alice greeted Jasper. "Hello there. I'm Jasper." Silence. I could tell that Jasper and Alice likes each other from the silence.

"Guys, I would appreciate it if you come and help me to pick these up." Bella made her way down during the silence and started to pick her papers up. "We'll be right there. Come on Alice." "Right behind you Rose."

"So, Jasper, do you want to hang out sometime?" Alice was trying her luck and it worked. "I'm free every night." They were flirting.

_Well they look like they're in love._

"Sorry, Jasper? Do you mind continuing your little talk with Alive tomorrow? She needs to clean up her mess. Thank you. And do you mind picking the papers that had gone over? Thank you." Bella asked politely.

"No problem Bella, I'll send it over." Jasper said while starring at Alice. I sighed. They will be exchanging emails and phone numbers.

Bella thanked Jasper and continued to pick her notes up with Rosalie's help.

* * *

**Please review/comment.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to the people who had commented and added this story either to favourites or alerts.**

**This chapter is more Alice + Jasper.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella. Bella. Time to go to school! Can we come with you?" Alice asked. After they exchange their contact information last night, Alice couldn't stop gushing about Jasper. So I guess she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Alice, its exam week, you can't just come to school and do nothing."

"Oh." Alice was obviously disappointed. So I quickly thought about what they could do.

"Well, you can go shopping in the morning with Rosalie…" Rosalie's eyes shot open. "Did I just hear the word shopping?" She was excited. "Yes I did Rosalie. So you and Alice are going to go shopping to kill your kill in the morning, and then come to school to visit me and well, Jasper. Lunch time is at 12.45 noon."

"Yippee! Shopping!" Alice and Rosalie were cheering, happy to know that they will have time to go shopping.

After I dropped them off at the biggest mall in Forks, I went to school. I was anxious trying to memorize all the important notes for biology.

I was one of the earliest to school, so I decided to stay in my truck and study more while listening to my iPod.

I was startled by a knock on my window. It was Jasper, so I guess it was time to go to my lesson.

"Hi, Jasper" I greeted him when I came out of my truck.

"Hi. So, um, Bella, can Alice come over tonight? I was going to ask her myself because I thought she's coming." Jasper asked awkwardly.

"I think she's available. You should ask her just to make sure."

"Hey Jasper, Bella." I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hi, I, uh, have to go study for the biology test. See you later then." As I take off, I tripped and fell. My books were everywhere. _Snap._ Edward helped me collected all my books and told Jasper that he needed to study was well, so we walked together to the library.

"I have a question. Do you mind if you help me? Alice and Rosalie weren't much help at all last night." I asked awkwardly. _Please say yes, I don't want to fail._

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that." Time flew by and it was time for the test. It wasn't that hard. I'll have to thank Edward later.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting down by a table.

Rosalie's POV

As Bella approached our table, Alice couldn't stop talking about Jasper and asked her "1000 things I should know about Jasper" questions. I'm guessing she can't wait to see him again.

I got really annoyed after listening to the questions she threw at Bella, one after another.

"Why don't you just ask Bella to bring us over to his table?" I instantly regretted what just slipped out of my mouth.

"Rose, That's brilliant! Why haven't I thought about that?"

As Alice stood up, ready to go, Bella and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "What?" Alice asked innocently. "Can you just lead the way Bella?" she added impatiently.

"Ok, calm down Alice. What's the rush?"

* * *

**Please comment and review!Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i didn't upload yesterday. I was revising for tests that are coming up.**

**Well here you go then, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Alice's POV

I honestly couldn't wait to see Jasper again. "Can you hurry up?"

"Alice, we're going as fast as possible. Look they're just a few tables in front of you."

"Bella, who's the other guy on their table?" I was curious.

"I think his name is Emmett. He's their older brother."

"Are you telling me that they have another brother? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Well, Rose, none of you asked and I didn't bother telling about their family. Not that I know a lot."

"She has a point Rose."

~ ... ~ ... ~

"Hey, Jasper, Edward and…" I gave Jasper a peck on his cheek and he gave me one back.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Am I missing out something?" he asked confused.

"Yea. This is Alice and Rosalie, my cousins." She pointed towards us when she said our names. "They met yesterday."

Rosalie's POV

Emmett, the name totally suits him. I guess this is how it feels like to be in love.

"Hi Emmett, Jasper, Edward." I acted like there was nothing wrong and went over to sit in between Edward and Emmett, Alice had already placed herself next to Jasper, while Bella is still standing up.

"Come on Bella, I'm sure they don't bite." I literally begged for her to sit down. She seems hesitant at first, but she gave up and sat down.

"So where are you from?" Emmett asked.

"We're from Phoenix, Arizona." Alice replied.

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, we both love shopping." Alice squealed at the word 'shopping'.

"Anything other than shopping?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Well, I like to decorate things and do crafts. Rose knows a lot about cars. Go to her if you have car trouble." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, cars huh? You don't mind if I call you Rose do you?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't mind. Please carry on."

"There's something wrong with my Jeep. Can you come over after school to have a check?"

"She can. I'm going over anyways." Alice smiled at the thought.

"Wait, what? You are just going to leave me at home?" Bella asked.

"No you don't have to. Eddie has no one to hang out with anyways." Jasper said grinning.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**

**I'll make it longer. This one was kind of short. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the people who subscribed and review!**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Rosalie was over at our house with Alice and Bella, but I was alone with Rosalie in the garage. She's fixing my car!

_This girl is good!_ Rosalie, original name but sexy!

"There done. Does it work now?" Rosalie asked.

"What?"

"Your stereo. Does it work now?" Rosalie sounded unsure.

I switched on the engine and tried. It worked.

"Girl, you got the skills!" I said while grinning at her.

"Thanks." _Dang, she looks so hot when she blushes._

"So, Rose, do you want to hang out sometimes? Or are you taken?" I asked nicely but frowned at the last question.

"Nope not taken. Sure, we should totally hang out." She was smiling at me.

"Cool." We were smiling at each other.

Edward's POV

Bella was in my room doing her homework with me on the floor while waiting for Alice and Rosalie.

"Why do you have to be here if Alice and Rosalie is here? Sorry if it offended you or something. I'm just curious."

"Well, Charlie comes home early today. So if I was at home but they weren't he will get suspicious." Bella replied calmly, as if she expected the questions to be asked.

"Won't he think that they're at the mall?"

"No. They would have brought me along. No, forced is the right word." Bella laughed at the thought.

During that time, Bella and I got a chance to know each other more. We're almost like best friends.

"How long will they be visiting?"

"About a month or so."

"Do you think they'll move to Forks because Jasper and Emmett's here?"

"It is more likely."

~Awkward Silence~

"I think it's time to get home. It's getting late. What time is it?"

"It's five minutes to nine."

"Shoot, ugh, crap. We're going to be late." Bella was in a rush while packing her bags so I offered to help her with that and told her to get Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper's POV

Alice and I were half way through our small, secret talk when Bella came in looking anxious.

"Alice, we have to go. It's almost 9 and I don't want to be grounded again."

"Oh no, we really have to go." Alice got up and started to go down with Bella looking for Rosalie

"Rose, Rose, where are you? Charlie's going to throw a fit if we're not home by 9!"

"You must be kidding!" Rosalie came in from the garage.

"No, we're not! Come on! I don't want to get grounded!"

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Edward said calmly while giving Bella her bag.

"You'll see them in school tomorrow, again." Bella answered in a rush.

Emmett and I confused. "We'll explain about this tomorrow."

"Bye." I got a kiss from Alice, Emmett and Rosalie shared one, while Bella and Edward hugged.

* * *

**This one is quite short as well, but i hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the people who reviewed and subscribed!  
Please comment though!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"You girls are just in time." Charlie said when we stepped inside. "Hi, Rose, Alice. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" He gave them a hug.

"We're fine thank you Uncle Charlie." Rosalie replied. "We've made some friends too!"

"Did you? Well, that's good. Who are they? Where you at their house?"

"Yea we were. They're your neighbours, the Cullens?"

"Well, you girls give me a call next time and tell me that. You could have stayed a little bit longer."

"Well, we could have, but we couldn't possibly break Bella's curfew and plus, we want to see you" Alice said.

"That's sweet of you. Well, you better go to bed now."

~…~…~

I couldn't sleep that night. I was disturbed by Alice and Rose. They were sleep talking. _I should tell them what they said tomorrow._ I decided to go on the computer. Mom was on.

_ Renee: Hey sweetie. What are you doing up so late?  
__ Bella: Well, Alice and Rose are dreaming about their Cullen, they met them today. Jasper for Alice, Emmett for Rose.  
__ Renee: Well, good for them. I always thought they look perfect together.  
__ Bella: Wait till you listen to them talking about them in their sleep. It's disgusting. Anyways, how's your holiday?  
__ Renee: Oh it is fantastic! Malaysia is the best! You should have been here.  
__ Bella: Well, mum, I still have the chance to go sometime during my lifetime.  
__ Renee: I suppose so. Oh Bella I missed you so much!  
__ Bella: I miss you too mum. I better go to bed now. I love you.  
__ Renee: I love you too!_

~…~…~

I went on my bed after logging off the computer and tried to sleep, but all I could think of is Edward.

~Dream~

"_Hey best friend." Edward said as he flung his hand over my shoulder  
_

"_Hey," I replied. "Where is the rest of them?"_

"_They're coming soon." "Ok."_

"_Are you ok Edward? You look a bit worried. Is anything wrong?"_

"_Bella, we need to talk." Edward said suddenly serious._

~End of Dream~

My alarm clock rang when I had the dream. The dream was weird, especially the last part. I wonder what's going to happen. _Another Déjà vu?_

In about 5 seconds, Alice and Rosalie woke up as well.

"Yippee! We're going to school today and it is Friday! Tomorrow is Saturday!" Alice shrieked. "What should we do tomorrow? Lets go shopping!"  
"Alice, can we finish Friday before you plan what we're going to do tomorrow?" Rosalie replied sleepily

"At the mean time, let's go get ready for school!"

* * *

**Please drop by the review box! Thanks!**


	10. Missing conversation from Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a basketball tournament!**

**Thank you for your comments/review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"No. They would have brought me along. No, forced is the right word." I laughed at the thought.

Awkward silence flooded in.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Bella." Edward asked, flashing a smile on his face.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan, I don't like to wear skirts or dresses or heels and I love playing sports. I love country, pop and rock music. I play the guitar and love to sing. I'm a klutz. There, your turn."

"My name is Edward Cullen, I love playing sports as well. I love pop and rock music, but most of the songs I compose are those kinds that are soothing, calming type and I like to make people happy. I don't really like it when people are sad."

"You compose music?" I was shocked upon hearing that.

"Yeah, I play or compose them according to my mood."

"Whoa, can I listen to it?" I asked politely, but he looked a bit sad. "You don't have to if you don't want to though." I said this carefully.

"No, its ok. I'm just trying to figure out which one. All of my songs are sort of good, but I just…" He trailed off when he heard the doorbell ring. "It must be my mom. Wait one sec. I'll come back." I heard the door open after a few seconds he went down. "Bella, come down. I know what song to play now."

I went down as told and saw a women standing there next to Edward. I blushed in embarrassment. "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Mrs. Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Please call me Esme." Esme's warm smile made me feel like I'm at home. "I heard that Edward's playing one of his composed music for you." She smiled as if her son did something that is grateful to her. "He stopped playing a while back."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"Well, Edward, what are you waiting for? Bella and I can't wait to listen to it." Esme was excited that Edward was playing the piano all over again.

Edward went over to the piano and played on of the song he composed.

(Look up the song "River Flows in You by Yiruma")

"Is that really one of the songs you composed?" I was sure my mouth was open the whole time he was playing.

"Yes, isn't it lovely Bella? See, Edward, I told you that and you didn't believe me." Esme was proud of his son for playing the song. "Well, I better get going. I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Edward asked.

"Late for getting groceries. It's half an hour before they close." Esme gave him a smile.

"Ok. Bye mom." Edward went over and gave Esme a kiss on her cheek.

~…~…~

As soon as Esme left the house, Edward and I went up back to his room again.

"Tell me more about yourself Bella." Edward asked.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked before I blab unnecessary things.

"Tell me what sports you like to play."

"I like to play volleyball, tennis, basketball, soccer, baseball and swimming. What about you?"

"I like soccer, basketball, baseball and some cricket as well."

"Awesome."

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Um, blue, grey, black and white."

"You like dark colours huh? I like blue, green, black and white."

"I guess we have a lot of things in common." He chuckled. I couldn't help myself from joining his laugh.

"Would you like to be friends?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but what kind of question is that?"

"Well, I don't have any real friends." I could tell he was being honest.

"Oh, neither do I. I like it, having a real friend feels like I belong somewhere."

"I know how that feels." We're smiling at each other again.

* * *

**Is this chapter ok? I feel like it is messed up. Please tell me what you think about this chapter honestly.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your comments! Loved it!

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I was in biology. People must be starting to gossip since I was talking to Bella.

"So, Bella, where's Alice and Rosalie? Jasper and Emmett can't wait to see them."

"Uhm, they're coming at lunch. They were going to come for the whole day but they changed their plans. They decided to go shopping."

"Hmm. Cool"

"Edward, are you serious…about us being friends?" Bella asked.

"Yea. I mean I have a feeling that we would be even if we aren't now, because Alice and Rosalie will be hanging at our house for awhile. We might even be best friends soon." I said, smiling. I hope this is what's going to be.

"Hmm. Ok then." Bella was smiling too. I guess she was happy to have a friend.

~…~…~

Biology finished quickly, it was lunch time. I offered to walk Bella to the lunch room with her.

Alice and Rosalie were already there, chatting away with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi guys." I greeted them, but they ignored us and still chatting.

Bella cleared her throat. "Alice, Rosalie? I think your shoes and clothes are either stolen or trashed. They're not here anymore."

"WHAT?!?" Alice and Rosalie turned around. It caught their attention and realized we are there. "Oh, didn't realize you guys were there." They, including Jasper and Emmett, were embarrassed.

"So. Did you guys have fun?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" Alice and Rosalie's face lit up as soon as they heard the question. "We got the cutest dress and heels ever!" Their smiles were wide. "You should be there!" She gave them my 'I don't go shopping/ I don't like shopping' look. "Right, but you should have seen it! It was heaven!" Rosalie said. "We should totally go back there tomorrow!" Alice chirped.

"Jasper, Emmett, are you guys going then?" I asked secretly hoping the answer will be no, but I knew the answer.

"Yes! Exam's over anyways, we should celebrate! Plus, it's a weekend. I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't disagree." Emmett said excitedly.

"I guess but we should ask dad as well." I saw Emmett's face drop. "Just in case he planned something else to do."

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we got home, I asked Alice is done planning things to do tomorrow.

"Alice, you're done planning what we're doing tomorrow?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yep." Alice was excited. "Do you want to know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, I think you know." Alice's excitement turned into a frown. "Oh, ok. What is it?"

Alice had her smile back. "First, we're going to the movies. Then, we're going to the shop we're talking about. After that, we'll eat at Sizzler's. After lunch, we can do more shopping!"

"What are the boys gonna do? Are they just going to follow us?" I asked, imagining what they boys would feel shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

"It's up to them really, we didn't ask them. I guess they'll figure it out once they know what we're doing."

"I think the boys will regret going shopping with you guys." I said teasingly.

"Alice, we should really go try these on and show Bella! We can have a fashion show!" Rosalie said.

"Good idea! Let's invite the boys." Alice added. "Bella, do you mind getting them? Rose and I will set everything up."

"What if they don't come?" I asked hoping they'll say no.

"I guess they'll just have to miss it." Rose said.

"Hmm ok."

I went over to the Cullen's house, it'll be easier than talking through the phone. I think.

I rang the bell as soon as we got there. It was Esme and Mr Cullen, I assume.

"Hi Esme, Mr Cullen. I was wondering if the boys could come over. Alice and Rosalie want to show them something."

"Hi you must be Bella, please call me Carlisle. Esme couldn't stop talking about how you made Edward play the piano again. " Carlisle said smiling. "Sure, I'll get the boys."

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett!" Carlisle shouted up the stairs. "Bella says that they have something to show you!"

"Ok! We'll be right there!" I'm guessing it was Jasper who answered it.

"I'll tell them where to go when they come down Bella. You can go home first." Esme said warmly.

"Ok. Thanks." I thanked them and left their house.

~…~…~

The doorbell rang a few minutes after I got home. I went to get it as Rosalie and Alice is still setting things up.

"Hey guys. That didn't take long. Come in." I stepped to the side as I let Jasper, Emmett and Edward in. "They're upstairs in my room. Go up the stairs, it's the first one to the left." Jasper and Emmett couldn't wait to see what the surprise was, so they ran upstairs, leaving Edward and I there standing awkwardly.

"Well, we better be up there. Don't know what's happening now." I said trying to get the awkward moments away.

"I guess so. Ladies first?" Edward said grinning.

"Thanks"

When we got up the stairs, Jasper and Emmett were outside the door with their mouth open. I was anxious. "What have they done to my room?" I asked curios at what they could have done in a few minutes. "Whoa." Everything was so girly, grand and eye-catching, almost every corner of my room is covered with the glittery things that I used to play with when I was a little girl.

"Alice, Rose, what have you done to my room?" I asked.

"Just decorating our runway!" Alice said, I can hear that she was smiling.

"Where are you?" I couldn't see them anywhere.

"We're in your huge, empty closet laying out the things that we need." Rosalie said. "We'll be out in a sec."

* * *

**This is the longest I've written but there might be several mistakes.  
Please tell me if there needs to be any improvements thanks!**

**Jiemin**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here you go, sorry didn't upload yesterday! Thanks for the comments and everything!**

* * *

Alice's POV

"Bella sure has a big closet." I said admiringly. "We should make it our dressing room."

"Totally!" Rose agreed.

Rose and I were busying putting everything in Bella's closet when we heard Bella asked "Alice, Rose, what have you done to my room?"

"Just decorating our runway!" I said, smiling.

"Where are you?"

"We're in your huge, empty closet laying out the things that we need." Rosalie said. "We'll be out in a sec."

~…~…~

Rose and I came out in robes with our clothes underneath.

"Bella, Edward, we're going to make you the 'judges' because Jasper and Emmett will probably be biased." I announced.

"Come on, Rose, you don't really think I would do that would you?" Emmett asked, trying his best to imitate innocence.

"Actually…"Rose went into a fake deep thought. "Yes I do think you would do that. That goes to you too Jasper."

"Hmm, ok whatever you say."

~…~…~

Rose and I wore 5 different dresses each and both Bella and Edward agreed that they were all above the normal rate. (Links on profile.)

"I wish you could wear them too Bella." Rose said, trying to persuade Bella into wearing one for the shopping trip while giving Bella one of her puppy-eye beg. "You get the choice. You can choose either a make-over or to wear a dress." I gave the suggestion that benefits both Rose and I.

Bella was objecting all the time, but when she saw that it was a 50-50 situation, she gave in and decided to wear a dress. She knew the make-over would be worse.

After that 'parade' finished, I headed towards the bathroom. "Rose, Bella, you should change as well. We're going shopping!" I could hear Bella groan and Rose cheering. I turned my head round and added.. "Boys, you should too, if you want."

Bella's POV

This is just great. A shopping trip. UGH.

Edward and I were talking most of the time while Alice and Rosalie 'tortured' Jasper and Emmett by pulling them into shops that looked very interesting. I pitied them; I know how it feels to be dragged around.

"You look nice, in a dress." Edward said.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied.

"So, is that how it feel's like? Going shopping with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward is the only one still using Rose's full name.

"Yep, except mine's worse. I'm in the changing rooms all the time with Alice and Rose throwing in things that they want me to try." I answered. Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked curiosly.

"Nothing. DO you want to go get Starbucks? I'm sure they'll be in there for a while." Edward asked.

"Yea I guess."

Alice's POV (Arrived back home)

**(A/N: I skipped the whole shopping part because there isn't really a lot of Bella/Edward thing going on.)**

"That was super fun! We should do that every week!" I squeaked

"Alice, have you realize how many things you've bought? I'll bet you're going to run out of money soon and you wouldn't be able to do that anymore." Bella said, which spoilt my fun.

"So, what were you and Edward chit-chatting about?" Rose asked, sounding interested.

"Well, we talked about how your shopping tortures people and how many clothes you throw at me to try on." Bella said, uninterested. "Sorry, I'm just tired and all. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Bella continued and yawned.

"Yea I guess. Its nearly bedtime anyways." Rose said tiredly.

"Can we stay home tomorrow to sort your things out?" Bella asked while changing.

"Yeah, we should really sort things out. We're in a mess." We looked around Bella's room and laughed.

"Good night then." Bella said switching off the lights

"Night-night Alice, Bella." Rose said sleepily and dozed off within seconds.

"Night girls." I said. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I see Jasper!

* * *

**I think this chapter is a really random chapter. Please comment anyways and i need to have some ideas! I do have a few on my mind but they are all messed up. Please, please help. If you have suggestions, please tell me!**

**Thanks  
Jiemin  
;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry i didn't upload for a while. I was busy studying for my year end exam! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"Hey Bella, Saturday was fun isn't it?" I asked as soon as I saw Bella after biology.

"Yea, it sure is." Bella said sarcastically.

"What? You didn't like it?" I asked.

"No, its just, they want to do the same thing every week. They called their parents and told them that they want to move here. I have a feeling that their parents will say that Alice and Rose can study here and live here alone—they trust them." Bella groaned so I walked closer to her and gave her a hug. Her hair smelled just like strawberries. "Aw, it won't be so bad for you. I don't know about you but I can't wait to see Jasper and Emmett's face when they hear about it." I laughed at the thought of their shocked expression. They have been sore all over all weekend after the shopping trip.

"Haha, yea I guess I'm not going to be the one complaining now." Bella loosened up a bit when she thought about it. "So," Bella signaled me to let her go. "I should go now. Hmm, I'll see you after school today?" Bella asked sounding uncertain.

"I'm not sure about that. Emmett and I are having football practice to day after school." I said a bit disappointed. "Hmm, ok then. I'll see you soon." I gave Bella another hug and we went our separate ways.

Bella's POV

A new girl came today. Her name is Tanya Denali. She has perfect features, like Edward. Tanya's tall, pretty and she looks nice.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced myself to Tanya.

"Hi, I'm Tanya. Nice to meet you." Tanya said, giving me her warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I gave her a smile back. "Do you want to hangout during lunch? I can introduce you to my friends.

"Sure thing! I can't wait to see them!" Tanya said grinning. I couldn't help but to grin back. "Bella, do you know where the cheerleading squad usually practices? I want to join." Tanya asked. "Their usually practice in the gym right along the corridor from here. You're in the cheerleading business?" "Yea. I was one in my old school!" Tanya said proudly.

"Awesome!" I said, just as the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you at lunch time? Bye." I gave her a hug and Tanya went towards the gym.

~…~…~

Lunch came by pretty quickly. I saw Tanya leaning against the cafeteria door waiting. "Hi Bella!" Tanya looked pretty excited when she saw me. "I made it! I made it into the squad!" She squealed.

"Congratulations Tanya!" I felt happy for her about making in to the squad. She looked like a cheerleader in a way.

As soon as Tanya and I walked into the cafeteria, I heard a lot of gasps coming from the boys. Tanya seems oblivious to the fact that the boys were gasping. We went over to the lunch line and grabbed our food and then went over to the table Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting.

"Hi guys, this is Tanya Denali. She's a new student." I introduced Tanya to them. "Hi, nice to meet you." Tanya looked a bit shy.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Rosalie- you can call her Rose if you want-, Jasper and Emmett" She pointed at them when she said their name. "And this is Edward." Tanya smiled at them and looked around.

It seems as if everything else seems like nothing to Tanya. Tanya didn't seem to notice that the boys everywhere is staring at her. "Boy, you guys have a lot of different cliques here." Tanya said in disbelieve. I have never noticed that until Tanya had brought it up. The cheerleaders were sitting together, the same goes to the jocks, the nerds and some other cliques I have no idea what you call them. Boys from every single corner were looking at our table now. Tanya noticed that the cheerleaders so she waved, to some boys as well. They, no doubt, wave back. When Tanya and I looked back to our table, Alice and Jasper were already back into their conversation, Rose and Emmett are making out while Edward is just sitting there.

"Hi Bella, Tanya, how was your day?" Edward gave both of us a hug and soon enough, we were talking. The bell rang and students were going to lessons. I couldn't believe that lunch time was over. I haven't touch my lunch yet.

~…~…~

"Tanya, do you want to come over to my house today?" I asked after school.

"I would love to but I can't. I still have some cleaning and un-packing stuff to do. Maybe next time, if that's ok." Tanya replied. "Well, I have to go then. Bye." She gave me a hug and left. At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hey best friend." Edward said as he flung his hand over my shoulder

"Hey," I replied. "Where is the rest of them?"

"They're coming soon." "Ok."

"Are you ok Edward? You look a bit worried. Is anything wrong?"

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said suddenly serious.

"Why does this happen to me?" I said, not realizing that I've said it out loud.

"What?" Edward asked confused. "What do you mean by 'why does this happen to me'?"

"Whoops done it again. Well I had the same dream, like a few days ago." I was annoyed by my dreams by now.

"Oh. Just like the first time we met. Are you weird or what?" Edward said jokingly.. "Yea just like that." I said. "Well, what were you going to ask?"

"I thought you would know through your dream."

"Well I could have if my alarm clock shut up that day." I said annoyed at the fact that I could have known about it.

"Well, I was wondering if you could…" Edward started just when we heard a high-pitched squeal.

* * *

**please comment! I'll mean a lot to me!  
~Jiemin~**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hope you like this!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"Well I could have if my alarm clock shut up that day." Bella said annoyed at the fact that she could have known about it. I was actually disappointed because it meant that I have to be the one saying it.

"Well, I was wondering if you could…" Edward started just when we heard a high-pitched squeal.

I turned around and saw Rose and Alice standing there hugging and squealing while Jasper and Emmett just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what happened. Alice had a phone on her hand and I realized that the call was from their parents. It must be about them moving to Forks. Through their expression and their reaction, I have a feeling that it meant they are able to move to Forks.

"Sorry Bella. I think I have to go to practice now. Can you come over later? Maybe after the football practice?" I asked

"I think I'll just stay and watch. I need to get some things off my mind anyways." Bella said looking annoyed and sad.

"Ok. Lets go then" I was disappointed that we got interrupted.

Throughout practice time, I would look over to Bella occasionally, but whenever I look over, she looked sad, as if she was about to cry. I felt the urge to run over and give her a hug and tell her that everything will be alright. Straight after practice, Bella had red puffy eyes and she's covered in tears. Emmett ran straight to Bella and gave her a hug. I did the same but I didn't let go, I didn't feel like I have to.

"Thanks" Bella said.

"No problem. That's what best friends do right?" I said to Bella, trying my very best to comfort her. "Yea. I guess." Bella replied.

"Do you want me to drop you outside your house? Emmett can take the truck." I asked.

"That would be nice, thanks." Bella gave me a small smile.

~…~…~

Bella and I were in our room. Bella doesn't wait anyone to know about this, especially Charlie, Alice and Rosalie. They will make her tell them what was wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I felt the need to know, she is my best friend after all.

"I prefer not to. Sorry." Bella said.

"Its ok. You want to let it all go?" I asked. "I can always borrow you my shoulder." I smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks."

~…~…~

It seemed like hours since Bella started crying.

"Bella, I think you should go back now. They might be wondering where you are." I said

"Can I stay here tonight? I can't go back looking like this. It'll just make it worse."

"Hmm you're right. I'll go ask Esme and Carlisle. If they don't mind, call Charlie."

Bella's POV

I thought it was stupid crying over something that happened a long time ago, but I felt good after letting everything out. I couldn't believe that I just cried over a fact that my first crush, Jacob Black, left, like a few years ago. _This is just stupid_.

I followed (secretly) Edward down. I overheard Edward explaining almost everything to Esme.

"Hey mom, can Bella stay at our house today? Something's wrong but I don't know what and she doesn't want Charlie, Alice or Rosalie knows. She's been crying and everything; I don't know what to do." Edward explained, he sounded so helpless.

Esme understood. "I see. I think it is best for her to stay here then. I don't want to see that poor girl crying again. Edward, honey, I think you should ask her about it when she's ok." Esme said, full of concern. "We'll let her sleep in the guest room. I hope Bella feels better tomorrow."

"Yes, Esme lets go clean things up for Bella. We'll call Charlie and tell him that Bella is going to spend the night here." Carlisle said, agreeing with his loving wife, Esme.

"Carlisle, can you not tell Charlie what happened? I don't think Bella wants him to worry about her." Edward said.

Edward's a true best friend, but I could never get the 2-year-old crush away. I like it though, he will be my best friend forever._ It's always better than having him as a boyfriend that comes and goes though, right?_ Edward's question has been on my mine for a long time. I tiptoed up before he catches me. I decided to ask him about it. I'm sure I can handle it.

~..~..~

"Esme and Carlisle said its better that way. I explained everything to them. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to do that." Edward said trying not to hurt my feelings while walking me to the guest room.

"No… its ok. It's stupid of me to cry out of random. It was a stupid thing." I laughed awkwardly. "What was it that you wanted to ask?" Edward looked a bit worried, as if the topic he's about to bring up will hurt my feelings. "I'm sure I can handle that Edward."

"Ok… well… I was wondering if you could ask Tanya out for me." Edward mumbled quickly and looked at me.

My mouth was gaping. Edward likes Tanya? I was disappointed but also happy. I was happy because to perfect-looking people should go out. I was disappointed because well, I hoped he like me. I guess I'll just be his best friend forever.

"Yeah, I guess I can try. I'll do my best." I replied.

"Ok, thanks Bella. You're the best friend I've ever had!" I winced when I heard the word _friend_ but luckily, Edward was too excited to notice. I yawned and this time Edward noticed.

"You should go to sleep. You had a long day. I hope you feel better tomorrow." Edward said suddenly concerned.

"Hmm, ok. I hope so too. Night." I said, a bit sleepily. He gave me a hug and left the room.

_Tomorrow should be a good day._

Soon, I fell deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Guys, I really need some reviews or i'll just stop this story, which I hope will never happed.  
Please, just drop by the review box.  
Thanks  
Jiemin**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your comments! ;D**

* * *

Bella's POV

The next morning, Emmett and Jasper were shocked that I've slept over the night before. They said we could've watched a movie. Looking at them pouting was the funniest thing I've seen. They looked like kids who just found out that Santa didn't exist.

Edward and I are both every lucky that we didn't have any homework tasks due today or else its all my fault.

"Are you sure you don't have homework due today?" I asked to make sure. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Yes Bella. I'm sure. You've been asking me that for the past 5 minutes."

"Ok." Even though I know that Edward's telling the truth, I couldn't be convinced.

I had to borrow one of the guys' clothes. I borrowed a top and bottom from Edward. They're bit loose but they did the job._ Alice would freak out if she sees me in this._ I didn't bother, there was no other choice.

I laid down on the bed after I had changed trying to think of some excuses I'd tell Alice and Rosalie. They must be really convincing.

_Hmm, I lost my favourite sneakers? No that wouldn't work…I was just imagining the torture I will get when you pull me into your shopping trips? No that doesn't work either… hmm I lost my 'Wuthering Heights' book? Lets see… that might work…nope its on my desk where you can see from every corner._

A knock at the door broke my train of thoughts. "Bella?" it was Emmett.

"Yeah?" I walked over to the door to open it while answering.

"I was wondering if you want to come to school with us, us as in Alice, Jasper, Rose and I." Emmett said. "or do you want to go with Eddie?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Edward said annoyingly from his room. Emmett and I laughed.

"I think I'll go with Edward. I don't know what questions your girlfriend's going to throw at me," I rolled my eyes and Emmett went downstairs after he gave me a hug and whispered 'I hope you feel better' to me.

~…~…~

"Thanks Esme, for having me over for the night. Can you please pass the message on to Carlisle? I really appreciate it—for your help and everything." I said while giving her a hug when Edward and I were ready to go to school.

"No problem Bella, you're like a daughter to us, we wouldn't mind. Please feel free to feel at home when you're here." Esme gave me a warm smile and Edward and I left the house.

"Edward? What should I say if they ask why I'd stayed over?" I was anxious. I suck at making things up.

"Just tell them that uh, well, hmm, you needed help with, hmm…" Edward trailed off, thinking. "Music."

"Yea, I guess that'll work." I felt relieve. "Thanks I'll pay you back! Oh, I know!" I felt excited—I had the best thing to pay Edward back. "I'll ask Tanya if she wants to go out with you!"

"Uh Bella," Edward chuckled. "That's what I wanted you to do. I told you that yesterday."

"Tsk, I knew that. I was just testing you're memory."_ Whoops I guess I must've forgotten._

"Sure you do Bella." Edward teased.

"Shut up, I do!"

~…~…~

As soon as we got into the school parking lot, I saw 4 figures waiting. The closer we got, the more I recognize the 4 people. They were Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rose looked annoyed and angry.

"Uh Oh." I sensed the trouble I'm getting and gulped. "Its ok Bella, just take a deep breath and relax." Edward advised me. I did as I told and walked out the car.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN? WHAT FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Alice screamed when she saw me. She hardly swore. We were all taken aback and so are the people around us. "And what the heck are you wearing?" She continued after examining the clothes I have on.

"Uh, Edward's clothes." I said carefully trying not to trigger the 'Alice-bomb'.

"You're lucky I brought you clothes." She handed me a bag of clothes and pulled me towards the girls changing room.

"Hey girls, look what Swan's wearing?" Lauren, the school bitch, snickered.

"Oh, just Edward Cullen's shirt." I said casually. Lauren and her 'gang' had their mouths hanging open.

"Edward Cullen? The football captain?" Lauren asked in disbelieve.

"Yep. I think you should close your mouth, I saw a bug flying in just a minute ago." Alice and I laughed and headed towards the changing room. That's when I saw Tanya. I gulped.

* * *

Please, please review! Thanks!  
Jiemin


	16. Chapter 15

Hope you like this one!

* * *

Bella's POV

Tanya greeted us when she saw us. We greeted her back and started talking for a little while. I can tell that Tanya is wondering what the hell I grabbed this morning.

"Sorry Tanya, I have to go change." I jerked my head to Alice as my explanation, surprisingly, Tanya understood. I think it was because of Alice's frustrated expression. "I'll see you in class."

"Catch you later Bella." Tanya said bye to us and left.

Alice took the first opportunity and pulled me hard towards the changing room, trying not to find anything that will distract me.

Alice's POV

I saw Tanya and Bella looking distracted almost immediately. _She's going to spill, or I'm just going to make her._ They talked for what seemed like 10 minutes to me. I'm glad when Tanya understood when Bella said she had to change. She did look like she grabbed trash.

When Tanya left, I took the chance and pulled Bella so hard he could hardly wriggle away. I felt the need to ask Bella what the hell is going on there. So while Bella is changing, I decided that it was the right moment.

"Bella, what was wrong a minute ago? You were all distracted while talking to Tanya." I asked curiously.

"Uhh…It was nothing." I could hear the struggle in her voice.

"Come on Bella, you know you could never lie." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, fine. Yesterday, while I was over at the Cullen's, Edward asked if I could help him ask Tanya out." I could hear her frowning. I'd always liked it when I can 'hear' people's emotions, but I was shocked to hear that.

"OMG! Bella, are you ok?" I asked worried that Bella still have feelings for him.

"Alice, why would I not be ok? They look perfect together. Plus, he's my best friend." I could tell that she was honest about that. "Alice, what the hell did you bring me?"

Bella walked out wearing skinny- jeans, a top that hugs her curve with a long cardigan along with wedges. _I did a pretty good job._ "Come on, you look great. Look at the bright side Bella, boys will be staring at you." I said proudly of my 'creation'.

"I don't want them to stare at me _again._ I had enough of people starring and you know I don't like to be in the center of attention." Bella wailed.

Rosalie's POV

_What's taking them so long? It's been 10 minutes. Bella changes faster then that._

Finally, I saw Alice and Bella coming out and does Bella look different? Boys were looking at her and obviously, Bella noticed and started to blush. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Jasper and Emmett looked over and saw Bella and started laughing. I noticed that Edward wasn't really paying attention, he seemed distracted.

"Guys, shut up. It's not that funny." Bella said, still blushing. Alice was now laughing with us.

"No way Bella…"Emmett said in between laughs. "You look so damn funny when you blush."

"Here comes Mike." Jasper tried to say it in a warning toned but failed from all the laughing.

"Shit. Go away." Bella muttered annoyingly under her breath.

"Hey Bella." Mike said. "You look great today."

"Hi, thanks Mike. Where's Jessica and Lauren? I need to ask them something." Bella lied. It was sort of smooth but Mike couldn't tell.

"They're in biology." Mike said.

"Well, got to go then. Catch you later then." Bella said while looking at the time. _Crap it's time._

All of us hurried to class. Bella was glad that it got rid of Mike Newton.

* * *

Please, please review!  
If you don't review, i might really have to stop. I have a lot coming up and I'm having exams soon. So, you get the point.  
Please review!!!

Jiemin


	17. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I didn't have the courage to ask Tanya when Alice was there. So I figure, maybe it'll be easier if I asked in class.

"Hey Tanya, I was wondering if you would like to go out with Edward on Friday?" I blurted out._ Whoa, did I just say that? What the hell?_

"Bella, are you asking me out for Edward?" I nodded. "I'd love to." Tanya said it as if she had expected it to happen soon.

"Really? Cool? That's awesome. Do you want to come over to my house after school on Friday? It's all last minute so, Alice and Rose can help you out."

"Sure thing, that'll be awesome! I mean, everything is last minute…" Tanya continued talking about it. Luckily, Mr. Reynolds walked in and started Chemistry.

~…~…~

It was finally lunch, I don't know how I would spill it to Edward that Tanya said yes. A part of me really wanted to tell him, but another part of me don't want to tell Edward at all. I was debating inside my head when I bumped into someone. It was Edward. _Just my luck._ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Bella, what did Tanya say?" Edward asked worriedly and anxiously. I couldn't convince myself to lie in time, so I decided to go with the truth, plus I couldn't lie to my best friend—he'll know. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Tanya said yes. She's coming over to my house on Friday."

"That's awesome! Wait, hold up, did you say Friday? What am I going to do? Where am I going to bring her to?" Edward started to panic. I rolled my eyes. I thought he had everything planned out.

"Well, if I'm the one whose going on the date, I would love to go to Port Angeles. Plus, there is romantic dinners and movie theaters." I suggested.

"Oh Bella! What am I going to do without you? Perfect, thank you so much!"

"No problem, that's what best friends do right?" I said grinning.

"Yep, exactly." Edward grinned back

* * *

This chapter is a bit short because I'm sort of stuck and i figure none of you would probably like to know more about Edward/Tanya parts soo ya.

Please, please comment!

Thanks  
Jiemin


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Only the plot!**

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been 3 months since Edward and Tanya went out. Tanya had changed a lot since she became the head cheerleader. Tanya turned into a bitch, stuck-up snob. Now, I don't really see what Edward sees in her anymore.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie, what do you want now?" I asked.

"Is there a problem for us to greet our cousin?" Rosalie said innocently.

"Let's see the last time you said 'Hey Bella' was either because a shopping trip or a make over." I said. It is a fact.

"Whatever. We were just wondering if you are going to the homecoming game and dance." Alice said. "If you are, we have to go to Port Angeles asap before all the good dresses gets sold out!"

"I'm going to go to the homecoming game to support, but I'm not going to the homecoming dance." I said awkwardly, as I knew what reaction I'd set off.

"Excuse me?" Alice said getting angrier. "ISABELLA SWAN, YOU ARE GOING TO THE HOMECOMING DANCE!" Rose agreed and added "if you're not coming, Alice and I are still going to get you a dress incase you change your mind."

"You bet we are!" Alice added, now cheerfully.

~…~…~

Shopping again, only this time, the boys did not come with us, which had reminded me that I haven't seen Edward since the day Edward and Tanya started dating. Edward and I now communicate through texting, MSN and sometimes, we would write things on the white board—big enough so you can see on the other side—to each other.

I bet Tanya doesn't remember me at all, her first and real friend. I think the cause is all because of Lauren. Ever since Tanya has been hanging out with the popular group, she gives me an evil/ disgusting glare whenever I walk past her.

_Captain of Fball: Hey Bella, look up._

My laptop's facing Edward's room since then, so was his.

I looked up seeing Edward on the phone frustrated while holding up a 'Sorry' word in the white board.

_Klutzy Bella: Is everything ok?_

_Captain of Fball: Yeah. Sorry got to go. Esme's trying to get me to go to bed early. White boards?_

_Klutzy Bella: Hmm… if I can find mine…o there. Ok sure_

I looked over and saw Edward holding up his board that said:

'I miss you so much!'

I replied saying: 'I missed you too!'

Edward: 'we're still best friends though aren't we?'

Mine's: 'The bestest!'

Edward: 'I wish I can get over drama!'

Mine: 'What drama?'

Edward: 'popularity.'

Mine: 'Oh…Sorry'

Edward: 'Esme's coming! Cya!'

I was in the middle of writing something on a piece of paper I was going to show him. Oh bugger.

Just then, "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came up on my radio. I could relate to it. Only I'm not on the bleachers. I sang along with it, after the song finished, I decided to go to sleep early as well.

Edward's POV

Mine: 'Esme's coming! Cya!'

I could see Bella writing something and I was curious, but I really had to go. So I switched off the lights and went on to bed just in time when Esme came in. I could hear Alice and Jasper chatting away while Rose and Emmett are making out. It's really not fair how they get to have more time than I do. I don't get why Esme and Carlisle doesn't like Tanya as well. They always thought Bella was the best. They were throwing questions about Bella at me for the past few weeks wondering if Bella and I are still best friends and if everything's alright.

When Esme left the room, I sat up and looked towards Bella's room finding her blasting to a son. The song sounded familiar but it was too soft, I couldn't make it out. I always loved having Bella as a best friend, but I could tell that Esme and Carlisle wishes that our relationship is more than just best friend.

Bella tripped over while singing along. _Same old Bella._ Oh, I miss her so much. I wish things could go back to normal soon.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and i hope you'll leave some comments! Thank You!  
Jiemin**


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for the review...

* * *

Bella's POV

One week to homecoming dance and the game. I couldn't stop thinking about the dress Alice and Rose bought for me. It's the perfect dress but too bad its going to be wasted. (**A/N: It's going to be a secret.**). Everyday was hell to me. Mike couldn't stop asking me to be his date even though I had nicely rejected him.

"Hey, Bella, you want to go…" Mike started to ask. I had to cut in.

"For the last time Mike, no." I said, annoyed.

"Oh Ok," Mike looked disappointed. I felt mean.

"You should ask Jessica, I know she would love to go with you." I suggested.

"Jessica, huh? Ok, thanks Bella." He muttered and left. "See you around Bella."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands covering my eye.

"Guess who?" That person said in a deep voice.

"Come on Edward, you know it never works on me."

"Damn it." Edward said jokingly.

"So, Tanya's in practice?"

"Yeah, the only time I'm free until the homecoming game, which brings me to my next question. Are you going to homecoming?"

"Homecoming game? Yeah, gotta cheer for my best friend! Dance? Not sure yet, might stay home."

"Come on Bella, you have to! I…" Edward got cut off by a ear piercing scream which sounded like it came from the one and only Tanya. "I'll talk to you tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, see you tonight."

Edward's POV

"Edward!" I heard Tanya's ear-piercing scream. "I'll talk to you tonight?" Bella nodded. "Yeah, see you tonight."

~…~…~

That night, Bella and I met outside my house. We talked for a bit, just when I needed to talk about the homecoming dance, I got interrupted by Tanya's call.

"Hey Eddie." Ugh, I've always hated that name. "So, what are you doing tomorrow? I'm going shopping with Lauren."

"I'm just doing boy stuff with Jasper and Emmett and possible Bella."

"Bella? Why?" Tanya sounded really annoyed.

"She's my best friend Tanya. She's awesome."

"Well, ok. I guess." From her tone, I could tell that it wasn't ok. "Bye Eddie."

"Bye," I muttered into the phone after Tanya hung up. "It's Tanya."

"Yeah, I know. I heard everything." Bella had tears in her eye.

"I'm sorry, Tanya…" She cut me off.

"It's ok thanks for standing up for me." With that, Bella turned around and ran home.

"Bella!" I ran after her. "Bella!" I repeated while pounding on the door.

Alice's POV

I was just about to come out from the kitchen when I heard the front door slam followed by someone pounding on the door shouting Bella's name. _Edward_. The pounding lasted for about 5 minutes because that's when I decided to open the door.

"Hi, uh, Edward. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Tanya called and I guess Bella heard things she shouldn't have. Tanya was well, you know don't you?" Edward looked worried and anxious. I got really confused and worried as well.

Of course I do. Lauren has talked Tanya into the lies about Bella. Now, they are getting rumours spread out in school. They hurt a lot. Angela, Mike and the five of us are the only ones who know that they're stupid. Angela was in Lauren's group with Jessica, I didn't believe it, and she was too nice. Angela got 'kicked-out' of the group because she defended Bella on one of the rumours. It seemed impossible that Tanya's the one who started the rumour because Bella was her first friend. Everything's wrong.

"Come in Edward. Look, Rose and I will talk to Bella, the boys will talk to you."

"Thank you Alice."

~…~…~

"Rose?" I peeked into our shared room and saw Jasper looking fully disgusted. I looked towards the direction he was looking at, it was really disgusting. Emmett and Rose were all over each other.

"Rosalie?" I said a little bit louder. "We have to talk to Bella, something's wrong." I said frowning.

Jasper came to my side the second and gave me just the comfort I needed. Rose got up quickly and both of them came over. "What's wrong?" Rose was worried, about Bella.

"Tanya." I said as an explanation.

"Ugh that bitch. What does she want now?" Emmett cussed.

"What happened?" Rose asked furiously.

"I'm not sure either. Edward said that he got a call from Tanya. And then I guess Tanya said something which caused Bella to run home." I explained. "We have to talk to her."

"Hmm," Rose nodded in agreement. "Emmett, Jasper, go talk to Edward about it."

"What do you want us to talk about?" Emmett asked. Sometimes, he really missed out important things. Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"About what happened during the call. Duh." I said.

"Will do Ally. Let's go Emmett." Jasper said.

We nodded and went to talk to our 'assignment'. (**A/N: Can't think of other names to call them**)

* * *

I hope you liked this!

Please give suggestions!!!

Thanks  
Jiemin


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Go away." Bella said between sobs when we knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on Bella, open up. You can't hide in there forever" Alice said.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." Bella shouted.

"Bella, we've been through this. Don't restart it." Alice pleaded.

"You know we'll always be there for you. Let us in, we'll talk it through." I added.

"NO! JUST GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You don't want us to get Charlie do you?" Alice said calmly. We all knew what would happen if Charlie knows about it. A few seconds passed, we heard footsteps and sighed out of relief.

"Bella." Alice and I gave Bella a hug once she opened the door.

Bella's face was covered in old and fresh tears, her eyes were puffy._ That's it Tanya is so gonna get it._ I thought angrily.

"Bella, tell us everything." Alice said once we're in her room.

"Rose, Alice, you should have been there._ *sob*_ Tanya_ *sob*_ she was _*sob*_ she sounded so annoyed when Edward mentioned my name _*sob*_ She was all nice and then suddenly _*sob*_ so bitchy." Bella started crying even more.

"Bella, everything will fall back into places once Edward breaks up with that bitch." I tried to imagine what I had said. It seemed impossible and it didn't help at all.

"When will that be? I don't think I can stand it anymore!" Alice and I looked hopelessly at Bella, we didn't know how to answer her.

Emmett's POV

Jasper and I walked downstairs and there Edward was, walking back and forth. When he saw us, he came up to us and asked about Bella.

"Dude, we don't know. The girls are talking to her. Jasper and I need to know everything that happened."

"Tanya. I mean, everything's really confusing. I don't even know what happened. What's wrong?" Jasper and I looked at each other and we're confused. Edward didn't know anything?

"Edward, don't you know?" Jasper asked. Edward looked at him.

"Know what? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Edward demanded.

"Well, Tanya has been spreading rumours about your best friend Bella." Bella is like a little sister that I've always wanted. I would never want anything to happen to her if I can prevent it.

"What? Tanya won't do that. She's not that kind of girl." Edward said quietly.

"What the hell Edward? You're defending a girl you've dated for 3 months and not your best friend whose always there for you? I don't think I know you anymore Edward." I shouted furiously. Jasper patted my shoulder signaling me to calm down. He did this everything I get overboard. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Emmett's right for once Edward." Jasper said. "Bella have been going through a lot. You don't notice stuff like this anymore like you use to Edward." Jasper said. He sounded like he's trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I need to talk to Bella." Jasper and I agreed. This was the only way.

Edward's POV

As I walked upstairs, I tried to think about the days I've spent with Bella. Jasper and Emmett was right. Bella and I hardly spent time together since Tanya and I started going out. No wonder Carlisle and Esme started asking about her.

_~Start of Flashback~_

_Carlisle and Esme came into my room._

"_Edward," Esme said while looking at Carlisle. "We're wondering, if you and Bella are still friends. We haven't seen her around anymore. Is anything wrong?"_

"_No, I guess I'm busy these few weeks. We're still friends, nothing's wrong why?"_

"_Well, Esme and I heard some things about Bella which we're sure it's not true and we're wondering if you know about it."_

"_I'm sure it's nothing."_

_After Carlisle and Esme left my bedroom, the conversation seemed like it had never happened._

_~End of Flashback~_

I didn't even give it much thought. What kind of best friend am I? I should've been there. All this time, what was I doing? As I look back, I realized that I've been with Tanya all the time, 24/7. She was keeping me away from Bella. I looked up and shocked to find that I was outside Bella's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Can I talk to Bella?" I asked nervously and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Alice and Rosalie came out; they signaled me to go in.

Bella's POV

Everything was awkward when Edward stepped in. I didn't know what to say. The silence lasted for a few minutes when Edward decided to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend." Edward blurted out and said it all in one breath.

"It's ok Edward, it's not your fault. It isn't Tanya's either. It's Lauren's. She was the one who started everything." I said it calmly.

"Bella! How the hell can you be so calm? This has been going on for ages. You didn't even tell me, your best friend and you just treated it like nothing." Edward shouted furiously. I winced at the last sentence. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that, I can't see my best friend like this." Edward added softly

"I couldn't tell you. You weren't around." I said quietly, hopping he didn't hear me. "Is there any other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Edward got up, came over to me and gave me a hug, a hug that I missed a lot. He kissed the top of my head and said "Everything is going to be alright again."

* * *

Please, please review!!!

Thank you  
Jiemin


	21. Chapter 20

Thanks for the comments/reviews!

* * *

Bella's POV

It was 10.30, 2 hours since the Tanya 'incident'. I lay down on my bed, thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. A part if me wanted to not forgive him and ignore him for the rest of my life, but another part of me wanted to pretend nothing had happened. I guess the second part of me had taken over. I mean I couldn't be mad at my best friend forever right? Or is it because of the little crush I still have on him even though we're best friends? My head was spinning, everything's so confusing. I decided to go on the computer.

A strange creature was walking about in the room opposite of mine. It was talking on the phone, arguing. My vision was blurry; I couldn't make it out who it was, so I rubbed my eyes. It was Edward. I looked at my online list on MSN. Edward was on.

_Klutzy Bella: Is everything ok?_

_Captain of Fball: Yea, everything's fine._

_Klutzy Bella: Come on Ed, tell me the truth._

_Captain of Fball: That is the truth._

_Klutzy Bella: Y r u frowning?_

_Captain of Fball: Ugh, u got me._

_Klutzy Bella: So, what's wrong?_

_Captain of Fball: Tanya._

_Klutzy Bella: Oh…_

_Captain of Fball: Yea…_

_So, how r u?_

_Klutzy Bella: Better thanks_

_Captain of Fball: hmm, np._

_Klutzy Bella: R u bringing Tanya to the homecoming?_

_Captain of Fball: I guess…_

I feel a sudden feeling of guilt when Edward said it was Tanya. I felt like the whole conversation was about me. I couldn't get the feeling off me so I decided to ask.

_Klutzy Bella: Its not about me is it?_

_Captain of Fball: No, of course not_

I looked up and saw him looking at me. He looked as if he was caught. I knew it.

_Klutzy Bella: Edward, come on. It has to be about me. There's nothing else that you could be arguing about_

_Captain of Fball: Look its really nothing u have 2b worried about._

_Klutzy Bella: Please Edward. Just tell Tanya you're sorry about it._

_Captain of Fball: Hmm…_

I had a sudden feeling that Edward wouldn't call and left the topic there. I went to bed that night and had another dream. It gave me the creeps, as if something bad is about to happen, something embarrassing, something I would never forgive the person who did it to me.

Esme's POV

Edward came home later than usual but I know my son. I didn't have to worry. He told us that he was going to hang out with Bella. I was glad that he started spending time with Bella. She's a wonderful girl.

It was around 8:30 when Edward came back. He was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Edward growled. He went straight upstairs. I saw Carlisle standing at the doorway, looking at me with a confused expression. I didn't know what happened as well.

"Go talk to him Carlisle, please." Carlisle nodded and went upstairs.

I didn't know what they were talking about and I don't want to know about it.

That night, around 10:30, I heard Edward talking on the phone with Tanya. I 'hide' outside his door with Carlisle and listened to their conversation. Mostly Edward, I couldn't hear Tanya.

"_NO, Tanya, listen. She's my best friend, live with it." "I don't care Tanya." "LIVE WITH IT."_

It was really painful seeing my son like this. Hurt. Pain. Annoyance. But, I have to say, I was glad that he was defending Bella. When the phone call ended, I saw him going online chatting to, who I think is Bella as he kept looking up and out, keeping in mind that his laptop is facing her room.

I sighed wondering when all these will end.

Edward's POV

The next day, I didn't see Bella at all until lunch. When I saw her, she was crying. She saw me as well and glared.

"Thanks a lot Edward."

"What happened, Bella?"

"Just… just stay away from me Edward."

* * *

The Esme's POV is crappy i know... This chapter is messed up...i think

please review!

Thank you  
Jiemin


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you too the people who reviewed!**

**Sry for not updating soooo long. I was busy, real busy.**

**I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

In the last chapter:

_Edward's POV_

_The next day, I didn't see Bella at all until lunch. When I saw her, she was crying. She saw me as well and glared._

"_Thanks a lot Edward."_

"_What happened, Bella?"_

"_Just… just stay away from me Edward."_

Chapter 21:

Edward's POV

"What the hell happened? Why am I the one who never knows?"

"Hell I don't know if you're faking it or you really don't know Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She shouted

"No I don't Bella!" I shouted furiously back at her.

"Whatever just, don't talk to me ever again, ok?" Bella walked away without waiting for my reply. I was filled with confusion after that conversation. I have to ask Jasper and Emmett about it.

As I stepped into the cafeteria, it was the four familiar pairs of eyes that caught my eye. Their eyes were full with anger, disappointment and hatred. I walked towards their table, being welcomed by cold, unwanted stares.

"I can't believe what you did to Bella." Emmett shook his head.

"You cold hearted human." Rosalie cussed under her breath.

"Guys, seriously what have I done?"

"You should know yourself." Alice said angrily. You hardly catch a time when Alice gets angry.

The two couples went back to their conversation and ignored me, so I looked around and caught Tanya staring at our table so I waved back.

Tanya's POV

Edward, that little fool, doesn't know what we did to poor little Bella does he? I guess they don't tell him everything like he said. I think they want him to figure it out himself because he's the one who has caused all these troubles. Or should I say 'troubles' that Edward didn't even do?

--Flashback--

Lauren, Jessica and I had everything planned out.

"Tanya, Jessica, this is the plan. We are going to say that Edward said bad things about Bella and then when we 'realizes' that she can hear us we turn around and Tanya can say her part. Kapeesh? (Sorry don't know how you spell it.)"

"Guys here innocent Bella comes!" Jessica squealed with delight.

We prepared ourselves into our positions and started.

"So you know how Edward tells me everything right?"

"Yea, what did he tell you this time?" Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Well, he told me that, I probably shouldn't say it but it hurts if it stays inside." I acted as innocent as I could be.

"Come on Tanya, we don't want you to be hurt."

"Well, ok, he said that Bella's an annoying bitch."

"Gasps." Jessica and Lauren said while I rolled my eyes. Apparently they think that it's cool when you say gasp when you gasp. It's really annoying having to hear that almost every single day!

"I know right. She's his best friend after all. It's not nice to say this."

Just then, Bella appeared. We were all shocked. We thought that she would wait a little longer to hear what other things he had 'said'. I guess she can't take it anymore because when she appeared, she was covered in tears. I couldn't believe that she can be easily tricked. In another word, she cries easily.

"Is that true Tanya? Did Edward really say that?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella." I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Can you sh--…" Bella trailed off. For a second, I thought she was going to ask for the whole conversation. I looked over at Jessica and Lauren and realized that the three of us held our breath. When Bella shook her head and said never mind, we can hear Jessica breathing out in relief. Lauren glared at Jessica while she mouth sorry to both of us. I was looking at Bella hoping she hadn't realized anything. Luckily she hadn't. Bella's probably too engrossed in the insult 'Edward' gave. She ran off after that and I could see that she saw Edward. He was confused.

-- End of Flashback--

"Great job girls, Bella believed us and now all we have to do is make everyone else leave my gorgeous boyfriend alone so he can hang out with us!" Lauren, Jessica and I laughed, did our secret handshake and continued looking at Edward and his friends' table.

Third person's POV

What Tanya, Jessica and Lauren don't know is that Angela was standing right behind them. (**A/N: They weren't witting at a round table and they didn't like sitting opposite one another.**) Angela over heard their conversation and slowly walked towards the Cullens and Hales' table without Tanya and her group from noticing.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Thanks  
Jiemin**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this one as well!**_

* * *

_

_--Previously on Feelings Change--_

_Third person's POV_

_What Tanya, Jessica and Lauren don't know is that Angela was standing right behind them. (__**A/N: They weren't witting at a round table and they didn't like sitting opposite one another.**__) Angela over heard their conversation and slowly walked towards the Cullens and Hales' table without Tanya and her group from noticing._

Angela's POV

_OMFG, did Tanya just say that?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tanya and co. lied to Bella? How can they do that to Bella? Doesn't Tanya know how much Bella's friendship meant to Edward? _I think she's onto something. I think I should warn them._

I walked over to the Cullen/Hale table and started babbling on about what I heard.

"Guys, you can't believe what I just heard." I was surprisingly excited and mad at the same time. Excited because well, I was the first one to know and mad because what they did to Bella was very mean. They signaled me to continue. "I'm just gonna conclude everything. Basically, Tanya and her friends were lying to Bella, Edward didn't say anything!"

"What? Tanya lied?" Alice said.

"I can't believe it." Jasper said shaking his head.

"That bitch!" Rosalie cussed.

"Poor Bella, she's still miserable." Emmett said.

"I didn't say what?"

"Right, exactly. So that might be why he doesn't know! He doesn't, does he?" I wasn't sure I was saying things right but they understood.

"Nope he doesn't," Emmett answered. "But, having Tanya as your girlfriend is just as horrible as what happen to Bella." All of us except Edward nodded in agreement.

"I really don't know why you guys have a grudge towards Tanya."

"Well, she is a fu--"

Just as Rose started explaining, she got cut of by the announcement speaker.

"_Attention Forks High students, attention. You might remember, you might not, but tomorrow's the homecoming game and the homecoming dance. Please make sure you have a date. Please note that all students have to be attending the dance or at least show up at the game to support your school. Show some school spirits! Thank you for listening and this is Mike Newton."_

"No, you must be kidding! The dance is tomorrow? Rose, Ang, you guys are coming with me to do last minute shopping?"

"Is Bella going?" I asked wondering if Bella has everything done.

"She is and will. If she's not, we'll force her."

I was really excited for the homecoming dance because Ben asked me. BEN! He was my crush since we started at Forks High; he's also in the football team which is ok with me. That was the reason why I was hanging with Lauren and co before. Lauren and her friends are just trying to get attentions all the time, its really annoying.

Edward's POV

I went to biology after lunch, hoping Bella will be there so I can explain everything to her. I was full with hope when walking towards the biology room because I know that Bella never skips school. But as I turned into the biology room, I found our table empty. I walked over disappointed and I found a note from Bella. _Look Edward, I'll still be there tomorrow after all, I promised you that. If you want me to be there that is. Tell Ang, Alice or Rose your answer. Bella._ I sighed after reading the note. I didn't like the idea of Bella not being there for the homecoming game.

"Hey Ang, can you please tell Bella that I want her to go to the game tomorrow?"

"Why can't you tell her yourself?" I showed her Bella's note. "Oh."

"Yea…"

"Sure, I'll pass on the message. You should be the one telling her the truth you know."

"Yeah, I think it is best to hear it from me. Thanks Ang."

"No problem, that's what friends do right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

~…~…~

That night I looked over to Bella's room. Her light is out. Weird, Bella doesn't sleep so early, its only 7 anyways. I called over and Alice picked up.

"Hello?" I recognize the voice anywhere

"Hi Alice, its Edward… Uh…Is Bella there?"

"Oh um, Bella's in her room right now. She won't listen to us. We were just about to go out."

"Oh, ok thanks Alice."

"No problem."

Bella's POV

Tomorrow is the school homecoming dance and the homecoming game. I'm going to the game. As for the dance, I think Alice and Rose just wasted money. I don't think I'm going to have fun or even dance during the homecoming dance.

I looked over and looked at the dress. It was truly gorgeous. I looked up and saw a scene that broke my heart.

* * *

**Good cliffy or bad cliffy? You tell me that. :P**

**Please review! Thank you  
Jiemin**


	24. Chapter 23

Thank you **liz526, none01, hardygirl87, lulabybaby, Crivania, BerryEbilBunny, BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, JFresshhh, theLion'sLamb90, keri **and **crazyvampiregurl** for reviewing. I know it's ust 11 people but it meant a lot to me and I hope more people will review!

I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!**

_--Previously on Feelings Change--_

_I looked over and looked at the dress. It was truly gorgeous. I looked up and saw a scene that broke my heart._

Chapter 23:

Bella's POV

It was Edward. He's face was blank and his eyes were lost. My best friend, looking blank is not a usual thing—it usually means something's wrong, very wrong. I held back my tears. I know that that was caused by me, but I didn't want to admit it. It must've been about 15 minutes of me starring at him. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. It was really painful, but Edward caused this. It was his fault. I love him; I can't have him out of my life. I feel something missing, something that means a lot to me – Edward. I was crying by now, everything was so confusing._ Let everything out Bella. Find a friend that would understand._ Then I had an idea. _Jake._

I realized I haven't seen Jake for a really long time. It was only 8 pm anyways. I think Charlie wants to go as well seeing as he hadn't seen Billy for a long time too. I walked downstairs looking for Charlie in the living room—he's watching a football match.

"Hey Charlie, I'm going over to the Blacks for a while. Do you want to tag along and see Billy?"

"Sure Bella, that's a great idea!"

"Do you need to get anything?"

"Let me just go grab my wallet and we're good to go."

"I'll be in the car ok dad?"

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't be long."

I went into my truck listening to a song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift while playing the guitar I left in the truck. I guess it might have disturbed Alice and Jasper because I could hear Alice's voice saying "Whoever's playing, please stop." I laughed and said it's just me and muttered sorry. Alice replied with an ok and continued whatever she was doing with Jasper. Rose was over at the Cullens so she wouldn't be able to hear me.

The drive over to La Push was quiet but Charlie and I were ok with it. We're comfortable with the silence. As soon as we arrive at the Blacks', I can almost see two figures standing at the door waiting. It was Jake and Billy.

"Hey, long time no see Bella, Charlie." Jake greeted us with a smile.

"What brings my old friend here?" Billy said jokingly.

"Is it wrong to visit my friend? I don't think it is wrong according to the police handbook." Charlie joked back.

"Hey Jake, missed you." I told Jake. "I was really busy with everything and Charlie's busy as well so yeah."

"Come on, let's get inside and continue our talk."

The moment we got in, Jake and I went to his room while Charlie and Billy went to the living room talking about every day life and watching football.

"So Jake, what's up with you these days?"

"You know the usual—basketball, walking down at the beach, hanging with Quil and Embry."

"Oh…I was wondering if you, Quil and Embry would like to come to the homecoming dance tomorrow."

"I'll ring them up and ask. Do you mind waiting here for a couple of minutes?"

"No, no problem. I'll survive." I smiled at Jake who returned the smile.

I took the chance and glance around at Jake's room. It was filled with trophies given to him from either his school in the reservation or the outside competition he competed in.

"Whoa!"

"I know right? I can't believe I've won all these. Quil and Embry is coming." I nodded.

"So Jake how's your love life?" I asked and saw Jake blushed almost a second after I asked the question. "I see you found a girl. Who is she?"

"You remember Leah don't you?"

"Leah Clearwater?" Jake nodded. "Omigosh, I'm so happy for you! Bring her to the dance tomorrow, it's going to be fun."

"Hmm I'll ask her tonight."

"Bella, we should get going now. The football game's over." I heard Charlie calling me down the hall.

"Coming!" I turned to Jake and said "I'll see you tomorrow with Leah and your friends?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." We hugged and left.

Edward's POV

Something was wrong, really wrong. Bella wouldn't listen to me anymore, so how am I supposed to tell her the truth? Suddenly, I heard someone playing guitar along that caused a high pitched shout you can recognize anywhere. I recognize the voice that replied as well, it was Bella's. I wanted to go down to talk to her but just as I lift myself up, I heard her truck leaving the house. I sat down again, sighing just as Esme walked in.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"Bella. She wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Oh my, what caused it?"

"Tanya, she spread rumours saying that I told her Bella was really annoying."

"That's really bad. Have you tried telling her the truth?"

"I did mom, but she wouldn't listen to me. Bella said that she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Well, the only advise I can tell you is that, try harder. Make her listen to you, and then everything will be alright." Esme walked towards the door and turned back. "Edward, I really hope things work out between you and Bella."

"Thank you mom, night."

"Night, good luck Edward."

I went to bed that night and had a really strange dream.

--Edward's dream--

A second ago, everything was perfect. It was sunset, Bella and I were talking in a meadow, we were still best friends. But, suddenly, the sky darkened, everything was foggy. I couldn't see a thing. The only thing I saw was Bella drifting away from me.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Edward, we can't be friends anymore." Bella cried.

"Bella noooo!!!"

"Sorry Edward. This is the only way. You said I was annoying!" Bella was covered in tears now.

With that, Bella ran away and disappeared.

"I didn't say that Bella!" I screamed after her and suddenly, she appeared in front of me.

"How am I suppose to believe you? Edward, do you have prove?"

I left speechless at that part.

"Didn't think so." She turned and left never coming back.

--End of Dream--

I ended up waking screaming Bella's name. I was sitting up on my bed, sweating. The dream gave me the creeps. _Well this feeling isn't gonna leave soon._ I thought to myself. I have a bad feeling about this but somehow, I felt like everything's going to turn out right.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter!  
PLease review!

Thank You,  
Jiemin

* * *


	25. Chapter 24

Thank you for reviewing. These people are: **Mrs Robyn Cullen, lulabybaby, Starofthenight819, Kathy Hiester, BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, Twilighterforlife, lil' writer, crazyvampiregurl, i'll show you my blueside, liz526, BerryEbilBunny **and **DennyRose**!!! They mean a lot to me!

* * *

_--Previously on Feelings Change--_

_I have a bad feeling about this but somehow, I felt like everything's going to turn out right._

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

After talking to Jake last night, I was really excited for tonight. All my friends in La Push are going to be there, it's going to be so fun!

I turned on the radio and realized I haven't touched it for a few weeks. Just as I switched it on the song by Metro Station came up. It was really catchy and I couldn't help but to dance along with it.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
__Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
__And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
__Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
__This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
__Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
__Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
__Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
__We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
__And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
__Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
__This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
__Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
__Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
__Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

___Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
__I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
__But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
__Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
__Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
__Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
__Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

___Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_____Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
__Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

By the time this song finished, I realized that Alice and Rosalie were already in my room dancing with me.

"That song sure got our dancing shoes out!" Laughed Rose. "What is it called?"

_That was Shake it by Metro Station, I hope you enjoyed it. Next song is by the singer/songwriter teen country singer- Taylor Swift! This is Teardrops on my Guitar._

_Drew looks at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see  
__What I want and I need  
__And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
__That girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything  
__That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
__I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
__I can't even see  
__Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
__He's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows  
__He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
__Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
__Give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes  
__And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

Whoa, this is really freaky! It sounds like it is written especially for me.

_So I drive home alone  
__As I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into  
__Drew looks at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see_

By the time this song finished, I was absolutely shocked. I looked over at Alice and Rose. Rose's was full with shock as well while Alice was smiling evilly. _O dear Lord, please tell me that Alice doesn't have an evil plan!!!_ I prayed silently to God.

"I just have a great idea Bella!" Alice chimed. _There goes my prayer and secret hope._ "You are going to sing at the homecoming dance!"

"That's a fabulous idea Alice! Bella, You HAVE to do it!!!" Rose agreed.

"But…" I started to protest when Alice and Rose covered my mouth.

"No buts Bella. We're running late." Rose said. "Lets go!"

Edward's POV

I was running late that day, but thanks to Bella's loud radio and some sing-along, it woke me up just in time for me to realize that I'm late. Bella can sure sing. I can hear her all the way from my room. She sounds good!

"Edward, honey!!! Are you up?!?" Esme was frantic. She doesn't want us to be late for anything.

"Yeah, Eddie!" Emmett said. "Jasper and I beat you today!!!" They high-fived each other.

"Yeah I'm up, Will be right down."

It was 5 minutes later when I went down. Jasper and Emmett were already gone.

"Edward, you're running late, and you know what that means." Esme said.

"Sorry mom," I said as I grabbed my breakfast. "Bye, I'll see you tonight." I turned towards the stairs and yelled to Carlisle. "Bye dad!"

"Bye Edward, I hope things are going to work out!" Esme gave me a warm hug and let me go.

As I walked out, I could see that Bella was late out as usual. I saw that this might be the only chance I'll be able to talk to her alone, so I called out to her. "Bella!" She ignored me and continued walking. "You want to carpool?" I got no respond what so ever. "You don't want to destroy the environment do you?"

Bella stopped, turned around and started walking towards my direction. I opened the front door for her and she stepped in. She had ear phones in her ears. I walked towards the driver seat, but as I stepped in, I could faintly hear the music blasting out. I sighed quietly, clearly, she doesn't want to talk.

The journey to school was awkward. Every now and then, I would look at her, but she caught me most of the time. It felt like ages to get to school, when we arrived, just our luck, there were hardly any free spaces left. One of the closest to school is the one near Tanya's. I went over and parked right there.

I was just about to say something to Bella when I heard my named being called. I took the thought back and stepped out of the car. Just when I looked back, I saw Bella rushing into school.

"Why are you with her?" Tanya snickered at the word 'her'.

"I was just giving her a lift Tanya, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Hmm, ok. Where were you last night? I couldn't get to you."

"Weird, I was at home all night. I guess you called the wrong number." I wasn't really in the mood of talking to Tanya, so I left without waiting for her response.

"Excuse me Edward? You freeze right there!" I ignored Tanya and continued walking. "EDWARD!" I heard her shouting in frustration.

Suddenly, I heard someone asking Bella a question.

Eric's POV

Cullen was far away, so I guess this was my only chance.

"Uh, hey Bella. Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" She looked hesitant. "Oh, I mean its last minute and everything I know but it's going to be great fun!"

"Sorry Eric, I have a couple of friends who are coming as well, I don't want them to feel a bit out of order." Bella replied.

"Oh," I said sadly.

"I really am sorry."

"Ok… next question. Can I have your play list? I'm DJ-ing tonight and I need a couple of playlist."

"Uh, sure. I'll give you the list during lunch?"

"That'll be great Bella! You just saved my life."

"Why?"

"No one wanted to give me their playlists. Apparently, they think I'm going to make fun of them." I rolled my eyes while Bella laughed.

"I sure did you a big favor. Can you return it please? I think later on during the day, Alice and Rose is going to have a little talk with you. Just say no to it ok?"

"Sure I guess."

"Thank you so much! I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later!"

I can't believe it I beat Mike onto talking to Bella on the day of homecoming! That guy owes me 50 bucks!

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Please comment/review!**

**Thank You!  
Jiemin**


	26. Chapter 25

Thank you for reviewing. These people are: **Starofthenight819, Twilighterforlife, Masen's-Girl-123, twilightlove, , theLion'sLamb90, BerryEbilBunny, crazyvampiregurl, i'll show you my blueside, lil' writer, Crivania, Bella0211, BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, alice, Rosaline, a-may92 and liz526.**

_

* * *

_

--Previously on Feelings Change--

_I can't believe it I beat Mike onto talking to Bella on the day of homecoming! That guy owes me 50 bucks!_

Chapter 25

Eric's POV

Where's Mike? I can't find him anywhere! He's lucky, if I find him, he's going to have to give up his 50 bucks. I laughed to myself as I walked to English class. Mike was there. I walked up to him smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face because I'm gonna win the bet!"

"Sorry Mike buddy, I talked to her this morning. And now, you owe me 50 bucks."

"No way!" Mike looked panicked. "Dude, I don't have it with me right now!"

"O well too bad Mike, you still have to pay up!"

"But d..do you have proof?" Mike stuttered.

"You can ask Bella." Bella just happen to walk by when I said her name. She turned around and I waved her over.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Eric, Mike. Where's Tyler?"

"He's sick in bed today. SO um, I talked to you this morning didn't i?"

"Uh, Yeah. You asked for my playlist."

"Proven correct! Pay up, Mike!"

Bella rolled her eyes and went outside the class room to Emmett, who, I think, asked her what the conversation's about.

Emmett's POV

"What was that about?" I pointed at Newton and Yorkie as soon as Bella came out.

"They were betting on something that has to do with me." She rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but to laugh because Yorkie and Newton are the only ones that would still bet on something that has to do with Bella. _They have no lives at all do they?_ Bella glared at me but I continued laughing because of the thought.

"I'm sorry; I was just thinking how Mike and Eric are the only ones who would still bet on something that has to do with you." I said in between laughs. Bella thought about it and laughed along.

"Em, don't tell Alice this but, I think you're the best friend I've made so far."

"Friend?" I was pouting. Bella laughed and said.

"What do you want me to call you then? Isn't friend good enough?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about big brother? I mean, you're the little sister that I've always wanted."

"Well, you are the brother I've always wanted as well…so Emmett, you're the best brother I've met. Happy?" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah. Sooooo happy!" I smiled widely and gave her a big bear hug.

"Emmett……can't…breathe."

"Mr. Cullen, I hope you let Miss Swan down this minute. I don't want to have someone fainting in school grounds." Mr. Greene said as he walked by. He's the only school principle who takes this job seriously around Forks. "Now, move along. You have lessons to go to."

"Yes, Mr. Greene." Bella and I said together.

"Bye big brother." Bella said smiling.

"Bye, little sis." We hugged and went to our lessons.

Bella's POV

I like the fact that two of my favourite people are going out. Rosalie's always there for me and she's not Alice who drags me to shopping at least once a week. Rose likes shopping too, tends to go overboard sometimes, but she doesn't force me to go with her. Emmett is the big brother I've always dreamed I had. He understands me and it is impossible to think the other way round which is-- them not dating.

I walked towards gym class and saw a figure standing there. As I got closer and closer, I realized that it was Edward. I sighed and walked as fast as possible. Unfortunately for me, I tripped just as I walked past Edward. I was ready to hit the floor and it felt like forever. Then it hit me, two strong arms were holding me up.

I stood up and saw that Edward was about to say something when I heard Mr. Greene. Again.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen." I swear I heard him whisper again. "What do we have here? Late to class?"

"NO Mr. Greene. I was feeling a bit sick. So I decided to head to the nurse. I saw Bella and was going to greet her when she fell." Edward's always been the smoothest liar; no one's ever caught him.

Edward and I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well, moving on. Ms. Swan cannot miss her lesson."

"Yes, sir."

"Ms. Swan, if I catch you late to class again, you will have detention."

"Yes, Mr. Greene."

~…~…~

School ended faster than usual. Everyone went home to get ready for the homecoming game and the homecoming dance.

I went to La Push to meet up with the guys. I asked if they know anything about the game. Turns out, the school in the reservation--which Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah go to—are playing against my school. I took Leah home with me so Alice and Rose will have another 'doll' to dress up.

Leah and I went through the 'Alice+Rose=torture' and I had to admit that we looked pretty awesome. Leah was wearing skinny jeans with a blue coloured flowy top with flats that matches the top. I wore shorts with a black tee that says 'the answer will be no'. I laughed at it because it reminded me at the days when Mike asked me out every single day. Alice wore a grey sundress that went up to her knees with white peep-toes heels. Rose wore a slightly bigger sized shirt that hangs over her shoulder with mini skirt.

I had to say we looked pretty awesome (again).

* * *

Personally i think this chapter is a bit random but yeah...

I hope you like it and please comment!

Thank You  
Jiemin


	27. Chapter 26

Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy these few days. I hope you like this!

Thank you for reviewing. These people are: Starofthenight819, Masen's-Girl-123, , mrsroland, liz526, Twilighterforlife, crazyvampiregurl, NagisaSan, i'll show you my blueside, BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, theLion'sLamb90, Bella0211, misunderstood101, Crivania,

You'll never guess what! There's gonna be new teachers when I start school and guess what?!? I'm like freaking out right now! There are two teachers, married. They are called…

**Edward** and **Bella** Nightingale!!!

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

_--Previously on Feelings Change--_

_I had to say we looked pretty awesome (again)._

Chapter 26:

Bella's POV

We were one of the first to arrive at the stadium, so we got front row seats. But what we didn't know is that the cheerleaders are going to cheer right in front of us. It was too late when we realized that as other front row seats were all taken.

When the football players came running out, Emmett came over straight over. I think he, somehow, knows where we're sitting. Emmett came over and gave Rose a kiss. Jasper followed Emmett just in case he's up to trouble and gave Alice a kiss.

"Hi hot girlfriend, hot girlfriend's sister, my cute little sister." I grinned when he called me his sister. "Who are those next to you?" Emmett asked. His voice gave us an idea that he's really excited for the game.

"Well big brother," It was Emmett's turn to smile now. Alice, Jasper and Rose gave us confused look. "I'll explain later." They nodded and I continued. "This is Jake, Leah- Jake's girlfriend, Quil, Embry and Seth- Leah's brother." I said as I pointed at them. "Guys, this is Jasper and Emmett." I was actually quite happy that Edward isn't here. The whole situation would be so awkward. I looked up and saw a furious looking coach.

"Well, Jasper, Emmett, as much as we want to talk to you, I think your coach would want you there…like now." I added when they didn't budge. Everyone looked at the coach's direction and almost immediately, we heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"He looks like he is going to burst any minute," Emmett said between laughs.

"I think we should go Em. I don't want to risk the chance of playing. You remember what happened to Ben don't you?" Jasper said in a scared voice.

Emmett's face went pale straight away and muttered 'bye'. All of us laughed at his expression and focus on the opening of the game.

(A/N: Reporter's in Italic)

_Welcome to the game. Teams playing are: Forks High School and the La Push Res._

I nudged Jake and asked. "How come you're not in the team?"

"Well, let's just say, I don't want to be so aggressive." I laughed and he grinned.

_Let the game begin!_

It was first welcomed by loud cheering from both side of the team, and then, after both team members positioned themselves on the field, everyone quiet down. The next thing I heard was people cheering again.

~~~I'm skipping the football game part, it's kinda boring…~~~

After the game is finished, I stayed behind when everyone else went to the wash and because I needed to talk to Edward.

I heard some talking when I was looking for a pop tart somewhere in my bag. I looked up only to catch Tanya with another guy from another team--saw his football jersey, it says Laurent--with Edward standing there hopelessly.

Edward's POV

"Why Tanya, Why?" I asked.

"There isn't any reason Eddie." Tanya spat.

"Why did you do it then? Get rid everyone important to me? WHY?"

"They were in my way of getting closer to you. You don't see me as often as the first month we started going out. I had to do something to make you hangout with me more often."

"You didn't have to lie."

I looked up and saw Bella standing there. I saw pity in her eyes, but that's not I want. She needed to understand. I shook my head not wanting an explanation and left for the changing rooms.

Bella's POV

I followed Edward to the changing rooms and I felt the urge to talk to him.

"Edward!" I yelled to get his attention. He stopped and turned around. I ran straight to him so that I don't have to yell.

"Edward, I'm really sorry back there. I--" I was cut of. I was really shocked by what happened next. Edward was kissing me. I liked the feeling but I felt wrong, as if this isn't really the time. It didn't feel right. I sighed and pulled away.

"Look, I came for an explanation."

"Bella, I didn't say that. You can ask Angela! She heard everything Tanya, Jessica and Lauren said. You know I would never say that to my best friend." Then it hit me and I groaned.

"Right, why didn't I think of that. Of course it was them. Ugh. I hate myself!" I said while hitting my head playfully. Edward laughed and gave me a hug.

"So, we're still friends…right?"

"Only the best." I said smiling. Just then, my phone rang.

(Italics- Alice. Normal- Bella)

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Where are you?"_

"I'm outside the changing rooms."

"_Come out right now! We don't have time to lose!"_

"Uh, Alice, you know we have 3 hours…right?"

"_Uh, Bella, you know we have 4 people… right?"_

She caught me right there.

"Ugh, fine. Be there in a sec."

As Edward and I walked out, we were so deep in our connection, we didn't notice there were a few people walking towards us.

"Hey watch it!" A angry voice said. I swore I head Edward growl next to me. He actually growled! "Oh, I didn't realize it was Edward!" He snickered then burst out laughing. _What an ass!_

"Bella, this is James and this lovely lady here is Victoria, and this is Laurent. They play for the La Push Rez." I can hear Edward growl faintly while saying Laurent's name and was wondering why when it hit me. He was the one Tanya was clinging onto.

James. I had a good head-to-toe look of him, and remembered that he was the quarter back for La Push Rez.

Victoria. She had a cheerleading outfit which looks really gross. It certainly did not cover parts.

Laurent. I have to say, he looks really nice but well, you can't really judge people by their looks.

"Why, lovely Bella. I heard you have a homecoming dance today, need a partner?" James asked.

"No thank you James." Edward hissed. "We're not necessarily concerned about having a date to the dance in our school. (Does that make sense? If it doesn't it basically means that 'in our school, we don't really need a date for dances.' I just decided to go with the one because well, I'm out of my mind. XD)"

"Oh, I see. Well, isn't that just too bad?" James said and abruptly made out with Victoria, who I think, is his girlfriend, in front of us. I used all my energy to keep my laughter from bursting out when I heard Laurent sigh and explained. "I'm sorry, this happened loads of times and I really can't be bothered to say stop all the time."

"No problem." Edward and I said at the same time. I was close to laughing when it just happens to remind me of Emmett and Rose.

"I'm sorry but we're late for something." Since Victoria and James couldn't be bothered to stop, Laurent replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure go on, I have no idea when this will go on till."

(A/N: I'm sorry I decided to make Laurent the funny and stood out one of the group. I'm in a laughing mode right now!)

~…~…~

Alice and Rose put me and Leah into the torture mode for 2 hours which left them with 1 hour for themselves. I have no idea why they needed to spend so much time on Leah and I because they were working separately- Rose with make up and hair, Alice with dresses and shoes and she helps Rose once in a while.. That shouldn't take such a long time. However, a point was made very clearly from the start, 'NO QUESTIONING ON THE -ALICE+ROSE=ART- PROJECT'. For themselves they had spent half and hour for each other, which Leah and I have been complaining on and on about, and the only answer we got all these time is: 'we know what we want, we have everything clearly carved into our brains so, yeah. Whereas you guys, you both change a lot.' _Oh, we sooooo _understand_ that. *cough, cough*_ I thought to myself.

When it was time, we heard a deafening scream.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 27

Thank you for reviewing. These people are:** i'll show you my blueside, Twilighterforlife, , Starofthenight819, mrsroland, Shyrazie, Bella0211, BerryEbilBunny, Midnight Angel Sakura, hardygirl87, DennyRose, crazyvampiregurl, BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice and lolalicecullenlmfao.**

HI, I know that there was a kiss in the previous chapter but (*insert awkward laughter here*) I decided to put it away in the 'trash'. So forget about the kiss!

* * *

_--Previously on Feelings Change--_

_When it was time, we heard a deafening scream._

Chapter 27

The scream came from outside. Alice was outside. Leah, Rose and I rushed to the window and saw what it was about.

Turns out, Alice was talking to someone through the phone and it sounded like exciting news. She nodded at Rose, immediately, Rose started screaming as well. Leah and I gave her a questioning look but were ignored.

I took one look at the mirror, when Rose weren't looking as she was too busy. I gasped and held my breath. My hair was curled and left down. My dress fitted me perfectly and my hair gave it a very girly touch with a tiny rock. (A/N: Dress link below).

"Aren't you the beauty? You'll be the center of attention." Rose gushed.

"No, no, no… You know I don't like being paid attention to!"

Rose had a strapless blue dress with black lace on. She wore the same colour shade blue peep toe heels. Her hair hung loosely. She looked like a supermodel ready to walk the runway.

"She gets to peak?" Leah whined.

"Come on then Leah, sneak a peak before Alice comes up." Leah squealed quietly and ran to the mirror. She, too, held her breath. I took a head-to-toe look at her since I was too busy looking at the girl in the mirror. She had long sparkling earrings that complimented her dress. Her hair was also down. She looked perfect.

"Leah, you look gorgeous!" I said.

"Back at ya." Leah said.

"What are you doing? Why are you standing in front of the mirror?" Alice screeched.

Alice was wearing a purple dress which brought out her pixie features along with blue heels.

"Come on, Alice. You're done with us. Rose gave us permission." Alice looked at Rose who gave her a nod. Alice sighed.

"Well, I don't see a problem with that." Alice reached in her purse and got out a camera. "Let's snap a picture then."

~…~…~

I had no idea where the boys were. I guess neither Alice nor Rose knows either, but they were too excited to notice it. I was wondering what it was about when Eric said something that I'm sure it's what got Alice and Rose excited.

"Checking, 1,2,3…Am I on? Thanks." Eric checked the microphone. "Today, I'm sorry to say that the band we booked aren't available tonight for certain reasons." Everyone groaned. "BUT…"

Everyone started to cheer again. "There's a special request from Alice and Rose. Let's welcome Bella Swan!"

I turned to Rose and Alice for an explanation only to find them wearing an smug smile on their face.

"Well come on then Bella! Don't let us down." Leah chirped. "Good Luck!"

"But I don't have my guitar." I started to protest.

"No worries, it's already backstage." Rose answered quietly.

"Did you tell Em to do that?" Alice said, while Rose nodded. "Nice."

"Well, what are you waiting for then Bella?" Leah pushed. "Everyone's waiting!"

~…~…~

I took a deep breath and stepped into the spotlight. I closed my eyes and heard cheering.

_Well, here it goes._

"Hey guys, I'm going to sing 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift." I said nervously into the microphone. "Here it goes." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started my performance.

_Drew looks at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see  
__What I want and I need  
__And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
__That girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything  
__That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
__I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
__I can't even see  
__Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
__He's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows  
__He's all I think about at night_

I felt a sudden wave of confidence. I opened my eyes, realized that some people were slow dancing **(A/N: I'm not really sure if it counts as a slow song but hey, it's my story. XD)** and I smiled.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
__Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
__Give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes  
__And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
__As I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see_

As I played the last chord, it exploded into cheering and clapping. I smiled—this was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said into the mic.

"Bella Swan everybody! Lucky for us, we have a couple of playlists from the girls…" Eric started but was interrupted by groans and snickers. (Groans came from the guys. Snickers came from the girls.) "No worries, they're not all slow songs thanks to Bella once again for her all-but-those-we -don't-like songs, we are saved!" I heard some cheering again from the boys after Eric announced that they weren't all slow songs.

"Eric! What the Hell! I thought I told you not to agree with whatever Rose or Alice's request?" I said, pulling Eric to one side after he played the song 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse.

"Sorry but they offered me a dance with Cassie Collins! Cassie Collins! Can you believe it?"

"No, not really." I have no idea who Cassie Collins is, but I'm sure she's not in the popular group cause if she is, I might heard of her name somewhere… _Cassie must be his crush or something. _"Anyways, have a good night Eric."

"You too Bella!" With that, he rushed off to find Cassie, I think. _This is gonna be a long night._ I took a deep breath and sighed and went to look for Alice, Rose and Leah.

~…~…~

By the time I found them, the 5th song came up. It was playing 'Boom Boom Pow' by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Bella! Great job!" Jake said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Jake."

"That was beautiful Bella! We didn't know you can sing that well!" Leah said. Embry, Seth and Quil nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I replied. I looked around our group and noticed the boys including Jake hesitating.

"What?" I asked, curious. Embry, Quil, Seth and Jake looked at each other and did a eye conversation.

"Uh, Bella, you look …um… cute tonight." Seth said quietly, slightly embarrassed, but we heard him.

"Aww, thank you guys." I gave them a hug each.

"Ok guys, we're going to slow it down a little after 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects. So grab your partner to the dance floor and be ready." Eric said into the mic.

"Alice, would you mind?" Jasper was behind Alice in a flash. I have no idea how he found us.

"Sure Jasper." Alice replied laughing.

"Rose babe?" Emmett said.

"Yesh Emmy." Rose said in a flirty voice.

Jake and Leah had already started slow dancing at the dance floor, leaving Seth, Quil, Embry and me standing there when two girls approached us.

"Hey Bella you did a good job!"

"Um… thanks." One was eying Quil and one was eyeing Embry.

"I'm Jodie and this is Cassaundra/Cass We don't have a date and you have three boys with you…umm." Jodie said embarresed.

"We would like to dance with these two if you don't mind." Cass said pointing at Embry and Quil. They looked interested.

"Yeah sure. This is Quil and that's Embry."

"Thanks Bella!" They said leading the boys to the dance floor.

"So, Seth, you wanna dance?"

"Slow Dance with you?" Seth choked out.

"Yeah, come on. It doesn't mean anything though." I said making it clear.

"Yeah, of course!" Seth said. "Whoa can't believe I'm dancing with you." He added laughing. I laughed along and we walked to the dance floor.

"OK guys, bring you date to the dance floor. We're slowing it down." Eric said once again into the mic. I recognize the song immediately. It was 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron and Wine.

Seth and I started slow dancing to it. I saw Embry dancing with Cass. They look great together. I laughed slightly.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Look." I said pointing at Embry. "They should go out."

"Haha yeah." Seth agreed.

I caught Edward's eye when I saw him slow dancing with Tanya and saw… jealousy? Why is he jealous? I shook my head and let it slide. I realized that the song is coming to an end, so I let go of Seth. Both of us walked towards the table that we're at before and waited for the others which was really fast. I saw Embry coming back alone.

"Embry, did you ask Cass out?" I asked. Embry blushed, he looked embarrassed.

"Aww don't be embarrassed. You guys look cute together!" I said to Embry, slightly teasing.

"Yeah you guys do kinda look cute together." Leah said, agreeing with me.

"Um, sorry to interrupt. Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

I looked around the table; Rose gave me a shrug meaning its ok. I nodded and followed Edward.

~…~…~

"Ok…" I looked around and noticed we were in a nearby meadow not far from school. I can still see the school from here. "What do you want to ta--" I started but was cut off.

_Oh God!_

_

* * *

_Please review!

Links:

Bella's Homecoming Dress: ep(dot)yimg(dot)com/ip/I/edressme_2056_139377166  
Leah's Homecoming Dress: ep(dot)yimg(dot)com/ip/I/edressme_2057_337459723  
Alice's Homecoming Dress: www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/_img/PRODUCTS/320/PromGirl-462170309(dot)jpg  
Rose's Homecoming Dress: www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/_img/PRODUCTS/320/PromGirl-456753272(dot)jpg


	29. Chapter 28

Thank you for reviewing : **BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, Mrs Robyn Cullen, Edwardfan1997, Gorgeousemmettx3, Gorgeousemmettx3, HMF, jasperiswelfit, Shyrazie, i'll show you my blueside, smexyness, mrsroland, Bella0211, TwilighterluvsEdward, melibaskie, lolalicecullenlmfao, Midnight Angel Sakura, DennyRose**

* * *

_Previously on Feelings Changed:_

_Oh God!_

Chapter 28:

Edward was kissing me. Now I'm way confused. Why is he kissing me? As much as I kind of enjoyed it, I had to clear things up.

"What was that for?"

"I have no idea." He said running his fingers through his hair and his turned around so his back was facing me. He looked stressed out about something. I put the kissing part away for my memory. For now.

"Is there something wrong?" I nudged his back. "You look a little tense." He turned around and sighed.

"Look Bella, the thing is. Ugh." He ruffled his hair again. I absentmindedly caress his face.

"I'm your best friend Edward; you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Ok.." Edward stopped to breathe in. "The truth is…well…" "What?" I whispered. "Ithinki'minlovewithyou."

I froze on the spot. _What the hell?_ I wasn't entirely sure if I love Edward, but I know I like him. I need to think.

"Wh-what?" It was all I could spit out. "Y-you must be kidding me." I shook my head and started walking back to school, but Edward grabbed my wrist. Stubbornly, I shook it off. "Come on, we don't want to miss the dance." I took off without waiting for Edward and his answer.  
~…~…~

"Bella! Where were you?"

"No where. Why?"

"We were looking for you! They're about to announce the homecoming king and queen!" Rose squealed.

"Big Deal. Come on, we know who's gonna win anyways. What's the fun?" I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Bella, you are no fun." Leah added.

"_Hello and welcome to the homecoming dance. It's time for us to announce the homecoming king and queen!!!"_ Eric said into the mic, earning a few cheering and applauses.

"_Hello students. I'm Miss Burke, I will be announcing the homecoming king and queen. Here it goes." _Ms Burke paused to open the envelope. _"Isn't this exciting?" _She asked rhetorically._ "And the king and queen are… Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!"_

My eyes widen. _WHAT?!? How can I be the homecoming queen? This must be a dream._

"Alice please tell me this is a dream!"

"No! Bella! You are the homecoming queen!" Alice exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

"NO!" I swear, everyone in the room can hear Tanya shouting furiously.

"What are you waiting for Bella? Get up there!" Rose pushed me forward when I stood there, frozen. "You don't want me to get Emmett do you?"

"No, not really." I sighed giving up. I realized I was already being pushed to the stairs to the stage.

All the 'crowning' things happened but I wasn't paying attention. I was replaying the scene that had just happened a few minutes ago in the meadow. I was interrupted with a nudge at the side.

"what?"

"Uh, Bella. I said it's time for the homecoming king and queen to lead the dance." Eric said.

"Oh sorry." I blushed. I noticed it must have been a few times Eric has repeated it.

Edward lead me to the dace floor and a slow song came up.

"Uh, Bella? What I said in the meadow--"

"Did you mean it?" I asked seriously but softly. (A/N: I have no idea how that works but…)

"Well, if you want me to, I mean --"

"Just answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the lips. It lasted for a second or so, but there's something about the kiss. There's a spark.

"Edward!" I heard Tanya shriek.

"You better go." I said pushing him away. When he stood there unsure what to do, it felt really awkward, so I sighed and walked away.

~…~…~

"Bella!" Rose, Leah and Alice shrieked.

"What?"

"What was that?" Leah asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on." Alice said. "You've been in love with him since the start of, I dunno, your friendship!" She added in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah, you know we happened to eavesdrop in your short conversation with Edward." Rose admitted embarrassed.

"And we happen to know he feels the same way!" Leah chirped. Whoa, the girl catches these things fast!

"It feels awkward though…"

"Zip it Swan. We're not going to have that discussion again." Rose commanded as if she was Chief.

"Yes Miss." I said gloomily.

~…~…~

"_Once again, for the last dance, homecoming king and queen, please lead off."_ Eric said again into the mic.

"Bella?" Edward offered his hand. I had no idea how he found me so fast, but that's not what's bothering me right now. I had no choice but to accept it.

"Uh…Edward, things won't be awkward will it?" I asked uncertainly. "I mean, you're still going out with Tanya--"

"I broke things off with her."

"What?" was my smart response.

"Yeah, it happened after the first homecoming king/queen dance." He said awkwardly.

"Oh." My second smart response. "But, will things be awkward? I mean, what if I don't feel the same way?"

"Well, if you don't, its ok. We'll still be friends no matter what. But do you?"

I gave him another kiss on the lips this time, with a bit of love in it. He returned it back almost immediately, but I pulled back.

"Did that answer your question?" I smiled widely.

"Yes, it did." Edward smiled back and stole a kiss. "Do you want to go back to the meadow?"

"Yeah. Just wait, I have to tell Rose and Alice to let Charlie know." He nodded and went with me.

~…~…~

"Alice, we're just going to head off to somewhere for a while. Can you tell Charlie that? And remind him not to lock the door? I forgot the keys."

"Not a problem. We'll call Charlie and let him know we'll be out late."

"Thanks Alice. You and Rose better not stay up too late." I said playfully.

"You too." I gave both Alice and Rose a hug and left with Edward.

* * *

Hi, sorry, I told some of you that I was going to update the next day (5th of July) but, it was very short then... and i wanted to make sure everything was right and perfect.

Please review!

Thank you!  
xx


	30. Chapter 29

I think it must've been ages since i last updated...rightt??? Well it seemed like it for me..lol

I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you for reviewing: mrsroland, , brokenfromthepast, feartheroo, i'll show you my blueside, Midnight Angel Sakura, marisa Holguin, Shyrazie, none01, Bella0211, DennyRose, Nataliee16, Flora73, Edwardfan1997, lolalicecullenlmfao, Madjestic and summergal883

* * *

_Previously on Feelings Changed:_

"_Thanks Alice. You and Rose better not stay up too late." I said playfully._

"_You too." I gave both Alice and Rose a hug and left with Edward._

Chapter 29

Edward's POV

I have to say I was really disappointed when Bella turned back towards the school when I told her that I love her, but after what happened at the second dance, after she told me that she feels the same way, my heart burst. I couldn't believe it. It was like my world was finally full. I found the other part of me. Everything is complete.

"Edward?" Bella said when we reached the meadow. "Thought you said you will never fall in love." She continued teasingly.

"I guess I was wrong then." I said smiling. "That song you sang, it was about me wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Bella looked down blushing different shades of red. "Well, was anyways…"

"I love you so so much." I leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too."

Silence took over for a while there, but it was a comfortable one. However, it was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?"

***

"Yeah?"

***

"Alice! Come on! You must be kidding me!" Bella whined to the phone. I chuckled involuntary. Only people who don't know Alice would whine. Alice always gets her way. It's weird though, how they're cousins and all. Bella noticed and gave me a glare.

***

"But I don't have a song!"

***

"They suck!" Bella protested.

***

"Ugh fine!"

Bella looked annoyed after having that phone call with Alice. I looked at her with my 'what-was-that-all-about' look.

"They want me to sing again. They, meaning everyone attending! Crap!" Bella said as she slapped her head. "Them!"

"Who?"

"Leah, Seth, Jake, Quil and Embry! And they came with me!"

"Didn't you dance with one of them?" I took the chance and asked her that.

"Yeah! He's really awesome and I love him. He's Seth." She said with a smile. "You weren't jealous were you? You look a tad bit jealous when I saw you dancing with Tanya."

"Jealous? I wasn't jealous!" I defended myself. "Psh, yeah I was jealous. I mean you look so comfortable there and you looked like you guys were an item" I admitted sheepishly.

"With Seth?" She laughed. "He's younger than me. I love him but only as a brother." Bella explained when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

***

"Coming!" She said as she snapped her phone shut. "Come on! I don't want an extra shopping spree!"

~…~…~

_Lets welcome once again, Bella Swan!_

Bella walked out, looking as beautiful as always. She caught my eye and smiled nervously. I smiled back to encourage her.

"Hi…again. Sorry I didn't have this song prepared I just got told 5 minutes ago that I have to do this again." Bella said into the mic. "I wrote this song with my friend a few years ago. It isn't that good but I hope you like it! It's called 'I'd Lie'."

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never falls in love he swears_

_As he runs his finger through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite song_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I have him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My God, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and wish for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_If you ask me if I love him, Id lie_

"Thank you! Have a good night!" Bella said as she smiled into the mic.

~…~…~

"Great job Bells!" _Bells?_ A guy our age told Bella as he hugged her. "Thanks Jake. Don't you have to go now? It's almost midnight."

"Crap! Billy must be worried sick! I told him we're going to be back before midnight!" Jake said. He seem to noticed my presence. "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Edward. Nice to meet you." He nodded and turned back to Bella.

"Can you give Seth and Leah a lift? They live near Charlie."

"yeah, I thought they live in La Push."

"They decided to move. They still go to the Rez though."

"Ok. You better get going now. Oh, don't forget our frate." (**A/N: frate= friendship date**) Bella told Jacob.

"I would never forget the date!" Jacob smiled. "Bye Bells. Cya tomorrow. I'll go tell Leah and Seth"

"Bye Jake. Bye Quil. Bye Embry." She said when they hugged her.

"Bye Bells."

Bella's POV

"Ok. You better get going now. Oh, don't forget our frate." I told Jacob.

"I would never forget the date!" Jacob smiled. "Bye Bells. Cya tomorrow. I'll go tell Leah and Seth"

"Bye Jake. Bye Quil. Bye Embry." I said when they hugged me.

"Bye Bells."

I turned around only to be greeted by Alice and Rose's 'Alice+Rose=torture' look, Emmett's shocked look, Jasper smiling and Edward's questioning look.

"Ok shoot." Knowing that they know it means ask questions.

"We're going shopping!" Alice and Rose said together.

"OK that wasn't a question…but ok"

"What was that all about? The date." Emmett asked. "No one. No one asks my lil sister out without asking me."

"Don't worry big bro. It just a thing we have every month."

"How come we don't know about it?" Jasper asked. With Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward nodding.

"Well, you guys were too busy to notice."

"Right ok…" Jasper said

"You have to tell us more about it and why you and Emmett are calling each other brother and sister." Rose said, no more like demanding.

"Ok. Right now, we have to go back. We didn't tell Charlie we're going to be out this late."

"Good point Bella. We have to wake up real early tomorrow, well today really, to go shopping!" Alice said. "Boys you're coming to." Rose added when she saw their relief look.

I laughed when I heard them groan. _At least I'm not alone._

Please review!!!

Thank You!

* * *


	31. Chapter 30

Thank you to the people who reviewed!!! Sorry, i can't get around the names of people who reviewed. I'm on a diferent computer and i really can't be doing the name thing again...sorry!!!

Thank you though, for reviewing. The reason for the late update is below...

I hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

Previously on Feelings Changed:

"_You have to tell us more about it and why you and Emmett are calling each other brother and sister." Rose said, no more like demanding._

"_Ok. Right now, we have to go back. We didn't tell Charlie we're going to be out this late."_

"_Good point Bella. We have to wake up real early tomorrow, well today really, to go shopping!" Alice said. "Boys you're coming to." Rose added when she saw their relief look._

_I laughed when I heard them groan. At least I'm not alone._

Chapter 30:

"BBBEEELLLLLLAAA!!!!" someone yelled next to my ear and pulled the blanket off. The next thing I heard is a thump…caused by me… I groaned in pain. "Oh…um…Sorry Bella. I didn't know this would happen." Alice. Trying to hide her laughter. It didn't work- she started bursting out laughing.

"Thank you very much Alice, I think I just hurt my ankle."

"Nonsense Bella!!! No fall like that would hurt your ankle!!!" Alice started to panic, she actually believed me! "Let me check!" She reached her hand towards my ankle. She took a quick look at it and became relief. "Thank God you're all right. You might have a bruise somewhere though…that was a hard fall."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

~…~…~

"What happened up there? The next minute Alice went up, I heard a loud 'thump'!" Rose said.

"I fell. No surprise… Where were you anyways?"

"Over at Cullen's." Rose said. "We weren't doing anything." She assured us.

"I'm just gonna go over. Is Esme there?" I asked.

"Yeah so is Carlisle."

"Thanks Rose."

~...~…~

I knocked on the door once when I got to the Cullen's. I don't like the sound the doorbell plays when I ring, but that way, they'll know who's at the door. I heard a faint voice saying coming. The door opened and immediately, I was welcomed by a hug. Esme.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you. You have not been around for ages."

"Hi Esme. I was really busy. With Music."

"Ah, well good to have you back!" Esme smiled. "Carlisle." She called her husband who is in the study room downstairs to come out.

"Yes honey?" Carlisle asked anxiously while walking out from the study room. When he noticed me, he gave me a smile and hugged me. "That boy got himself a good _friend_ here doesn't he?" He and Esme shared a knowing smile and I couldn't help noticing how he emphasized the word 'friend', so with me being me, I blushed.

"Are they boys done? Alice and Rose are waiting."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that they're done. Please wait for a second. I'll go check. Please come in." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you." As I stepped into their house, everything has changed since the last time I've been into their house. "Whoa, Esme another re-arrange? This one's the best so far!" I told Esme. She smiled so wide—She always loved compliments about her family and her work. That's when Carlisle came in with Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"You guys, um, ready?" I saw the look on their faces when I asked them. I had to laugh. It was hilarious, but all I got back was three glares. "Come on, at least you didn't have to fall flat on your face the first thing in the morning." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. And it worked. They're laughing.

"I bet Alice did that." Emmett said in between laughs.

"Yeap and if you don't get your butt out…" I trailed off. The boys looked so scared, it was silence in the living room until Carlisle started laughing.

"I've seen that Alice, she can be really scary if she wants to." Then he looked at Jasper. "Son, I'm so happy for you."_ Whoa Carlisle's teasing Jasper? Never seen that before._

"Guys! Bella! Come out right now! Or Else!" Alice screamed from the outside of the house. "HI Esme, Hi Carlisle." She added sweetly.

Esme laughed and opened the door. "I guess it's your cue to go. I can't imagine what the 'Or Else' part will be."

"Bye Esme, Carlisle."

"Bye. You guys have fun." Esme said.

"Have fun." Carlisle smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Reason for the late update:

1) I was trying to put everythinhg together, but they wouldn't work. Soooo I needed to re-think about everything.  
2) I was traveling. I went to a few places... and didn't have the laptop with me...sooo yeah...

There the reasons.

-----  
Please review!!!  
Jiemin


	32. Chapter 31

Thank You for the reviews!

Sorry for the late update :(

I hope you like this :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 31:

As soon as we reached the mall, Alice and Rose headed straight off to Abercrombie and Fitch. After that, Jasper and Emmett ran off before the girls drag them in for opinions (which Alice normally ignores), which gave me and Edward time to talk.

"So, what's going on with us?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean, what if we decided to break it off one day? And we can't put up to see each other again?" I blurted.

"Hmm, you're right." Edward said thinking.

"I really don't know Edward. I don't want to loose a best friend." I said looking at my hand.

"Tell me about it."

I was going to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice yelled into the phone. "I need you right now! Come to Aeropostale! Find the boys too! If they won't come, tell them we're in Victoria's Secret." She added calmly.

"Uh…Sure?"

"Thanks a lot! By the way, I have some news for you!" Alice squealed.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. See you later"

I sighed after snapping the phone shut.

"Alice wants me now. Can you call the guys please? If they said no, tell them that Alice and Rose's will be going to Victoria's Secret." I laughed in response. "Let's get going then."

~…~…~

'Bella put this on!' This was what Alice told me straight away when Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I arrived at Aeropastale. My only reaction was to groan and follow my evil pixie cousin's demand. There's no other choice anyways.

"Bella! You look absolutely gorguess!!" **(A/N: Sorry, please imagine a random Aeropostale top and skirt.)** Alice squealed. "I knew it!" I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. Alice knew what I look good in, but yet, she wants me to try them on. 'Just to make sure.' She told me the last time.

"Hurry up. Change. Then, I'll tell you the news!" Alice continued. Rose squealed happily, while Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I looked at them suspiciously.

After I changed back to my clothes, I have to admit, I felt so much more comfortable. We went to a local restaurant. After we order our food, I told Alice and Rose to spill their secret.

"BELLA! YOUGOTAFREAKINGRECORDDEAL!" Rose and Alice screamed on top of their lungs, which earned the attention from everyone in the restaurant- including the man in charge who is walking towards us.

"Excuse me miss. We would really appreciate it if you lower down your volume."

"Sorry." I apologized for Alice and Rose's sudden outburst. The man nodded before turning back to wherever he came from.

"Can you repeat it slowly and in a normal voice?" Jasper asked confused.

"Bella, you got a record deal!" Rose said after she took a few deep breaths, and left the four of us in shock

"Are you serious? This is wicked!" Emmett was the first to recover from the shock.

"Wait…How?" Jasper. Always count on him to find out more.

"Well a certain someone, who happens to have a YouTube account where practically the whole world subscribed to it, who happens to record your performance yesterday…" Alice trailed off. **( A/N: Just wanted to tell you that the whole world subscribing to Alice's account is fake…)**

"Alice. You uploaded the video of me singing onto YouTube." I said slowly.

"Yeah! And well basically the whole world subscribing to my account because I give good fashion ideas." Alice winked and continued. "And well just happens that a lot of Hollywood A-lists and producers, all those things subscribed as well. So one of them heard and well the rest you know it."

"OMG!!! I can't believe it! Me. Getting a freaking record deal!" I said excitedly, however it was crushed when it dawned on me. "But it's in California. I'll be away from all of you."

Apparently none of this went through Alice and Rose's mind. Their excited smiles turned into a frown immediately. "Bells, you'll be gone? For the rest of the school year and next year?" Emmett said, sadly.

I nodded. " Alice, what else did he say?"

"He wanted you to be there in LA Sunshine Studio next Saturday. They're sending a private jet, all the information will be sent to you soon." Alice said quietly. I felt bad immediately.

"OK…" I dragged out. "Let's just put this aside now. We still have a week!"

"Ok." Alice's face lit up. "That also means shopping for new clothes!!" With that, Rose and Alice squealed, while I groan.

* * *

I hope you like this!

Please review!


	33. Chapter 32

_Hi, thank you so much for your review!_

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for like ages... I had to adjust to a lot of things: new school year, new laptop and new schedules...:S

I hope you like this one!

_

* * *

Previously on Feelings Changed:_

"_Ok." Alice's face lit up. "That also means shopping for new clothes!!" With that, Rose and Alice squealed, while I groan._

Chapter 32:

**Bella's POV**

Nothing really happened on Sunday. We told Charlie about it. He was happy about it all right, but I could tell that he was sad about me leaving. We told Jake and Leah as well. Jake and Leah were happy for me but they were sad about me leaving.

-Flashback-

"That's great Bella!" Leah chirped, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah bells real awesome." Jake said frowning.

"Aww come one guys, I can still visit! I promise." I said, starting to tear up and it isn't even goodbye yet. "Look what you've done, you made me cry." I said between sobs while trying to laugh, which did not work well. Leah and Jake started laughing too, with a few tears sliding down their cheeks.

-End of Flashback.-

Everything was so confusing. On Monday, everyone approached me and tried talking to me-- people who I don't really talk to. It was really weird and really awkward. _I guess things really travel fast!_ I thought to myself surprised. Even Jessica and Lauren came up to me—without Tanya insight. Jessica and Lauren looked normal, not even caring about Tanya. I was wondering about Tanya the whole day. I saw Tanya once in a while in school, but she was always by herself.

"Um, Alice, do you mind if I go use the bath room for a bit?" I asked after school.

"Yeah Sure. We'll be in the parking lot." Alice said as she pulled Jasper with her.

Sniffing and sobbing was the first thing I heard after entering the bathroom.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked.

**Tanya's POV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked shocked. They wouldn't do this to me. They CAN'T.

"We're, like, kicking you out of our group." Jessica said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But, why?" I was on the edge of tears tipping over.

"Isn't it like, obvious? You're, like, not with Eddie anymore and well, you're, like, no use to us anymore." Lauren said snickering.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "You were using me?"

"Don't like, give us that face. But, yes, we were using you. You are—were—, like, the only person closest to, like, him, other than Swan of course."

"Why didn't you use her then?"

"She's, like, not worth it. Plus, Eddie's brother, like, warned her about us already." Jessica sneered. I couldn't answer. I didn't really know what to say, at all.

"Well, we should, like, get going now." Lauren said and left the girl's bathroom.

I didn't feel like going anywhere after that, so I stayed in the bathroom, letting tears fall. I would come out occasionally to get some food and some fresh air while everyone was in class. The 'Tanya's-not-in-school' crappy plan doesn't seem to work. A few people manage to catch me and started gossiping. The day went by fast. Even for me. When it the last bell rang, I knew no-one would be around. So I let the waterworks start again.

I was wrong.

Not long later, I heard someone opening the door. The pair for footsteps stopped.

"Hello?" The voice sounded strangely familiar. "Who is it?"

I sniffed but did not answer. That's when the footsteps started again. I can gently hear the sound of doors being pushed open as the footstep walked towards the cubicle I'm in. Then suddenly, the door opened up. I cursed mentally at myself for not locking the door. My assumptions and me.

"Tanya?" It was Bella. She looked really surprised.

I didn't know what took over me. I guess I really needed a shoulder to cry on. The next thing I know is that I jumped up, hugged her and cried my heart out.

"Tanya? What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

I took a deep breath and told her everything.

"How can they do that to you?" Bella said furiously.

"Wait, you're not angry?" I asked shocked.

Bella shook her head. "NO. I mean it isn't your fault you act like that. Jessica and Lauren were practically using you!" She said.

"Here, you must be hungry. Let's go get snacks."

I nodded my head. I was feeling a little weak from not eating. "Bella, do you want to come over? I mean, well, I promised right?" I said awkwardly. In return, I got a warm smile.

"Of Course."

Alice's POV

Ugh what's taking so long? She's been in there for 10 minutes. She wasn't usually that slow.

"Jazzy, do you think I should go check on Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Ally, I'm sure she's fi--" Jazzy was cut off by my ringtone. A ringtone just for Bella.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I am? You've been in there for a while!" I said worriedly in to the phone.

"Alice I'm fine. I just realize that I have to do something." Something?

"What's so important you have to do than shopping?"

Bella sighed. I can almost picture her rolling her eyes.

"Alice, sometimes, you really need to go counseling." I was ready to give her my rebuttal when I heard a loud crash.

"MIKE!!!" Bella screamed. "Ugh! Alice is gonna hate me!"

I screeched as loud as possible. "EEEKKK!!! What happened! Why am I gonna hate you?!?"

"Uh well, uhh, mike sorta killed the shirt u borrowed me." Bella said sheepishly. I growled. Even Jazzy looked scared. Sorry, I mouthed to Jazzy. "Mike spilled stuff on my shirt." I said. Jazzy nodded.

"Bell, honey would you mind giving your phone to Mike then?" I said sweetly.

"Hello?" Mike's voice came in.

"The freaking hell! Do you have any idea how much that shirt cost? Your whole month's allowance!" I heard a loud thump.

"Mike, are you ok?" then the phone got cut off.

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please review!

Jiemin


	34. Chapter 33

_Sorry for the late update! Thank you to the people who reviewed!  
_

_

* * *

Previously on Feelings Changed:_

"_Mike, are you ok?" then the phone got cut off._

Chapter 33:

Bella's POV

Tanya and I both laughed. The sight of Mike fainting was hilarious. His face turned pale and then, _thump_ but the unlucky side is that he smashed my phone.

"Great. That just left Alice more worried than ever." I chuckled softly.

"Well, we can always use Mike's." Tanya suggested still laughing.

I looked through his pockets and called Alice.

"The hell who is this?" Alice screech furiously into the phone.

"Gee I feel loved?" I said sheepishly.

"Bella! Thank God! I was wondering what was happening to you!" Alice breathed out in relief.

"I think you scared Mike. He's, um, on the floor." I stifled a laugh.

Alice laughed out loud. "I guess I can be pretty scary. Well, Rose and I are going to the mall with Emmett and Jazzy_ –I cheered silently- _we will be late, but we have the key. Go to bed early."

"Ok, _mum_." I said rolling my eyes and hung up before Alice have a go at me.

"Alrighty then, lets go to my house." Tanya said.

~…~…~

"Whoa you have a really nice house!" I exclaimed in awe as I stood at the front porch.

The house had a Victorian look, with vines around the front of the house giving it a mysterious look. It had a small path leading from the garage to the front door. It was my dream house. I loved it.

"Come on, wait till you see my room." Tanya smiled.

~…~…~

Tanya's room was the best one I've ever seen. Her room had a princess bed, on top of her study table full of storybooks was a corkboard full of pictures and notes. As I looked around the room, I couldn't help being envy. It was the best room ever.

"Tanya, you have the best room ever! You have to come to Hollywood to make my room like this!" I said gaping

Tanya laughed out as she led me to the beanbag corner. "Sure, it would be my pleasure. Just don't forget me when you become one of those on the spotlight."

After we sat on the beanbags, I looked around wishing I have a camera with me when Tanya started talking to me, "Look Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened during the past 6 month. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

"Tanya, it doesn't matter. It's in the past now."

"It just makes me feel so bad."

"Look, it was all Lauren and Jessica, none of it is your fault. You were just trying to fit in."

"Thank you for forgiving me." Tanya said as she gave me a hug.

"No problem. That's what friends are for aren't they?" I said.

"Now," Tanya clapped her hand. "We are going to take photos for my board. I want people to know I was friends with the fabulous, talented Isabella Swan."

~…~…~

"Bye Tanya. That was really fun, we should do it again." I said while Tanya was driving me home. "Hey you know what? Let's skip school tomorrow. I'll introduce you to my other friends."

"Sure, my parents wouldn't know. They're out of town. Won't your dad mind?" Tanya looked at me.

"Well, he kind of gets that I would miss them so…" I trailed off feeling tears in my eyes.

"Sure. I'll get my camera and I'll meet you at your house." Tanya said as she stopped out side my house.

"Sure thing. Bye. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Hi, I know I'm kind of stalling the story write now. A lot of things are going on right now. I'll finish this story as soon as possible without stretching the whole story!

Please review!

* * *


	35. Chapter 34

_Previously on Feelings change:_

"_Sure. I'll get my camera and I'll meet you at your house." Tanya said as she stopped out side my house._

"_Sure thing. Bye. See you tomorrow."_

Chapter 33:

"Jake? You there?"

I stood on the Black's front door with Tanya. Knocking. I sighed.

"They're having a break right now so he must be sleeping in."

"AM NOT!" I heard a faint shout behind the door as footsteps were heard.

"Bella!" Jake said opening the door. "And you are?"

"Tanya. She's my friend." I explained.

"But--"

"Misunderstanding." Jake nodded.

"Well, Bella, Tanya, come on in." He led us to the living room and motioned for us to help ourselves to the cookies on the table.

"I'm just going to change and we'll meet up with the rest at the shop." Jake declared as he retreated back to his room.

~…~…~

"Leah, Embry, Seth, Quil, this is Tanya Denali." Before they can say anything, I added. "What happened was just s misunderstanding."

"Hi." Tanya greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hi Tanya." Leah greeted back.

"Do you mind? I want to get a picture." Everyone agreed and stepped to stand together.

"I'll take the picture." Paul, who is working there, volunteered.

"Thank you." Tanya said as she handed him her camera.

"1,2,3 cheese."

"Thank you." Tanya smiled as she got her camera back.

"So, Bells, how did you get Alice and Rose out of your back?" Jake asked.

"I told them I'll give them a trip to the mall in Hollywood if they let me come here." I said with a tinge of sadness.

"What else?" Jake said stifling a laugh.

"And that I'll go with them." I sighed.

The entire crew burst out laughing, except for Tanya who didn't get it.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tanya asked confused.

"Alice and Rose tend to get overboard while shopping." Leah explained still laughing.

"Yeah. They will spend days in the mall if they could." Seth added.

I sighed again. "Ok, guys, I want to remember this day for the fun we had. Not the teasing Bella part. So lets do something."

"Lets go down to the beach."

~…~…~

"Tanya, you have to come back soon!" Leah chirped.

"I was actually thinking about transferring to your school." Tanya said awkwardly.

"What? But it's only for--" Quil started.

"For your 'tribe' and all but, to tell the truth, one of my ancestors is a Quileute. "

"Whoa that's awesome. See you soon I guess." Seth smiled

"Yeah!" Tanya smiled back.

*silence*

"O…k…" Jake drawled, eyeing the pair. "Tanya, please do send us the pictures."

Tanya nodded thoughtfully

"You know what? I think I'll put them into collages for you guys as a birthday present and Bella for a goodbye present."

"Thanks." The guys said awkwardly together. Tanya laughed.

"Don't worry, you play sports don't you? I won't make it girly." The guys all breathed a sigh of relief. I could already feel tears behind my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you all so bad." I said with tears running down my face.

"Aww Bella!" Tanya and Leah said hugging her. "We'll visit won't we?" They gave a pleading message with their eyes to the boys. Jake rolled his eyes.

"What kind of friends will we be if we don't visit?"

I laughed through my tears and hugged each one of them.

* * *

The next and last one will be up tomorrow!!!

PLease comment and review!


	36. Chapter 35Part one

_GRRRRR sorry sorry sorry. I know it's been a while... a long while... But i hope you like it. _

It's pretty long but most, I think 3/4 of it are lyrics :S.

I hope you like it!

_

* * *

5 years later(December 5__th__)_

5 years later, things were still going well for Bella. She now had everything she dreamt about having—a record deal, a nice house for Charlie and herself. Bella decided to persuade Charlie to move in with her to Hollywood during her 2nd year of fame. But it had taken her a year to convince him. Now, Charlie was living the good life of Bella Swan's father and manager.

Tanya and the La Push gang had been really close ever since Tanya had transfer to the La Push school and often visited her together. Leah and Jake are getting married the day after Bella gets back to Forks[I'm not telling you when]. Tanya and Seth are engaged seeing as Tanya is pregnant for three months now. The La Push gang really believed in their stories, which have been passed down for ages. Jake and Seth believed that Tanya and Leah are their soul mates. Leah believed it as soon as Jake mentioned it and Tanya is still skeptical about it but she knows that Seth is the one for her.

Ever since Bella had moved to Hollywood, she hardly heard from the Cullens anymore, except for Jasper and Alice's (who is now a famous designer along with Rose) engagement. It had been all over the news since May. Rose and Emmett have already settled down a year ago and are expecting their first child this month. Bella was thrilled when she found out. She had invited both Alice and a 4-month-old pregnant Rose over to Hollywood to celebrate. Although Bella had been threaten and forced, she was glad to have her cousins back in her life after 5 years of limited communication.

Edward, the name that had always brought Bella to tears. He had never once called her. His best friend. After he confessed his love at the homecoming dance and knowing Bella is moving away, he had been distant. Bella tried and tried to get him to talk to her again but it has never worked. Everything Bella tried, it just never worked. Emmett and Jasper tried talking to him, but he just shuts them out. It seems as if the world is over for him.

~…~…~

"Ms. Swan, you're on in five." The stage director announced.

"Thank you and please, call me Bella." Bella smiled.

"Bella." Charlie hugged Bella. "You're gonna do great kiddo."

"Dad, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, and everything. Most importantly being my dad who supports me with everything I do." Bella said thankfully.

"What is it? Thanksgiving?" Charlie joked.

"I am so proud of you." Renee's voice came.

"Mom?" Bella said shocked.

"The one and only." Renee smiled

"Thank you!" Bella whispered while hugging Renee.

"Bella, you're on now."

"You're gonna do great honey!" Renee and Charlie said together, which Bella returned with a smile.

~…~…~

"WHAT'S UP LAS VEGAS?" Bella's voice boomed through the concert hall. Thousands of screaming fans screamed louder if it was possible.

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

As the music started, I had a faint flash back about the first day I arrived in LA.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_

_She's gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_'Cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_

_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

_Something stops me every time, every time_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

"Yeah! Come on. This is from the girls to the guys." Bella announced as she winked playfully into the club.

_Hearts break too fast, when they're sentimental_

_Won't stay, won't last, when it's love at first sight_

_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight_

_Can't breathe, can't sleep with some medication_

_I'll kiss goodbye to my reservations_

_I know there's other fish out in the sea_

_Not for me, I want you_

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone_

_If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_

_Baby, you can break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Think of all the love that you will lose_

_If I can't have you_

_Heartbeat, cold sweat, thoughts slipping under_

_Can't fight, no threat 'cause there's just no use_

_One look, no hesitation, I'm slipping into you_

_Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tasting_

_No time to waste on an invitation_

_My shame, my self-control has suffered enough_

_And everybody wants to be loved_

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone_

_If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_

_Baby, you can break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Think of all the love that you will lose_

_If I can't have you_

_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer_

_They say perfection's always right around the corner_

_Could be true, but if I can't have you_

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone_

_If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_

_Baby, you can't break these rules_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Think of all the love that you will lose_

_If I can't have you_

"HOW'S THAT LAS VEGAS?" Screams were heard everywhere.

"Alright! We'll go soft with the next few songs!"

_I'm so in love, _

_And I can't fight the feeling._

_My heart is helpless and I can't resist._

_I still remember, _

_When the world stood still babe._

_The first time we kissed._

_You're all I see, _

_When I think of forever._

_Made my --- futures, _

_Wouldn't make much sense._

_Boy, I believe, _

_We were meant for each other, _

_So lets give it a chance._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do, _

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm, _

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny, _

_That how when your near me, my love, _

_Grows stronger every day._

_Ohh, ohh, yeah._

_Caught up in you._

_Before your love, _

_My heart was broken._

_I didn't think that it would ever mend._

_And then you came, into my life, _

_Boy, now I don't need to pretend._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do, _

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm, _

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny, _

_That how when your near me, my love, _

_Grows stronger every day. [every day]_

_Ohh, ohh, yeah._

_Every time I look into your eyes, _

_Every time I take your hand in mine, _

_I know there's nothing else I need._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do, _

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm, _

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny, _

_That how when your near me, my love, _

_Grows stronger every day._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do, _

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm, _

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny, _

_That how when your near me, my love, _

_Grows stronger every day._

_Caught up in you, _

_Caught up in you, _

_Caught up in you, _

_Caught up in you, _

_Caught up in you, _

_Caught up in you, _

_Yeah_

_Caught up in you [[x6]]_

_Yeah_

Fans were screaming as loud as possible. This was one of her hit songs since a year and a half ago. Bella waved to the audience while she got ready for her next song. As soon as she started to breathe in, the music started

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

Screaming fans cooled down a bit and some were singing along.

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

"Thank you! The next 2 songs are previews for my upcoming album!" Bella smiled. Fans screamed and cheered louder.

_Everything's cool, yeah._

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah._

_And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, but not today, no._

_Cause I don't feel so good, I'm tangled up inside. _

_My heart is on my sleeve. _

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me._

_And it might be wonderful._

_It might be magical. _

_It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. _

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new. _

_It could never be the way I loved you._

_Letting you go, is making me feel so cold, yeah. _

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt. _

_But that makes it worse, yeah. _

_See I'm a wreck inside, my tongue is tied, and my whole body feels so weak. _

_The future may be all I really need._

_And it might be wonderful, yeah._

_It might be magical. _

_It might be everything I've waited for a miracle, _

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, _

_it could never be the way I loved you._

_Like a first love the one and only true love _

_wasn't it written it all over of my face? _

_Yeah I loved you like you loved me, like someone pure, and holy._

_Like something that could never be replaced._

As Bella prepared for the last verse, tears were already rolling down her eyes.

_And it was wonderful. It was magical._

_It was everything I waited for, a miracle. _

_And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way, _

_no it will never be the way I loved you._

People were screaming. As Bella opened her eyes that she never knew she closed during her singing, some people near the front row was screaming while sobbing. She smiled while sniffing and waved.

"Alright, lets calm down guys." Bella laughed into the mic. "This will be the last song for tonight. I just want you to know, you're the best fans ever and I LOVE YOU!"

They screamed over the first few chords played.

Bella breathed in deep and sang with her whole heart as she can relate to this song.

_Why do I just lay awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep_

_Tomorrow I have things to do_

_Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face_

_So I try to read_

_But all I do is lose my place_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know it's 3 AM_

_And I saw you a while ago_

_But I still had this aching pain to hear your voice_

_To know you're there_

_I don't seem to have any choice_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

_Ohh yeah_

_I'm so sorry, I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_

_Or is it something else?_

_Yeah_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_Want you all the time_

_Ohh yeah_

_But I do all the time_

_I want you all the time_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LAS VEGAS! GOODNIGHT!"

~…~…~

Bella was breathless by the time she sat down on her chairs getting ready for the meet and greet session.

"Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Renee gushed as she came in hugging Bella with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mum." Bella smiled.

"Come on kid. 10 minutes." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks dad." Bella said hugging her father.

~…~…~

As Bella stepped into the meet and greet room, chattering started.

"Alright," Bella clapped her hands. "Let's get started!" Bella smiled.

~…~…~

During the meet and greet, she had gotten a few homemade items from her fans and some gave her presents. She took everyone of her fans seriously as they had meant the whole world to her and she would never ever treat them like just another person (A/N: lol yeah…you know what I mean…)

The last 5 minutes of her meet and greet caught her surprise.

Bella gasped at the sight.

[A/N: I thought about stopping here, but it won't be a epilogue right? Lol]

"No Way!" Bella breathed out.

There stood 4 familiar couples. Tanya and Seth, Jake and Leah, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Yes way!" Alice, Rose, Tanya and Leah squealed.

"But why?" Bella said smiling with her teeth showing.

"We came here to trash your concert." Jake said rolling his eyes. "It's your 500th concert Bells."

"You guys kept count?" Bella said in awe.

"My famous sisa, of course we did. What else can we do? Go on with our normal lives without you in it?" Emmett said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Uhh, yeah?" Rose thwacked Em on the head.

"I miss you so much!" Bella exclaimed while hugging them

"We don't get pictures and signatures?" Em pouted. Bella and Rose rolled their eyes.

"You get them every year Emmett. Christmas, birthdays, do I have to go on?" Tanya said looking at Emmett weirdly.

Tanya had gotten along with Alice and Rose when they had visited without telling Bella when Leah and Tanya were over at her house 2 years ago.

"Tans, this is the beauty of it. You can actually see her, take a picture and then have her sign it." Emmett stated proudly with his nickname for Tanya.

"Tans?"

"Yeah, Emmett can't be bothered to say 2 syllabus." Seth said laughing.

Bella smiled and started becoming bit teary. Their faces fell.

"Oh no," Emmett started. "Not the waterworks."

As an almost 9-month pregnant Rosalie wacked his head, Tanya shook her head and said "Can you be any thicker?"

"I just can't believe that you are here! Where are you staying? We should stay up for the catching ups!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hello? Earth to Bella. A heavily pregnant woman with twins can't stay up late." Emmett stated as Rose grinned widely.

Everyone's eyes widen. "TWINS?"

"Yeah! Isn't that great? We're having one girl and one boy!" Emmett said, grinning madly while snaking his arms around Rose's waist and her very swollen abdomen.

"Hey, aren't you not allowed on the plane?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Rose who is now smiling awkwardly.

"Well…" Rose started. "It is your 500th concert. Or would you rather us not coming? Cause Alice and Em cannot come without me and I'm pretty sure they want to."

As Bella, Alice and Emmett raised their eye-brow, Rose quickly listed things that might happen if they had left her at home alone

"…my water might break with no one around me…"

"…I might have to go through the birth process myself…"

Emmett snickered at that part. "Come on…"

"Emmett Cullen, if you ever, EVER, leave me in the hospital giving birth alone, I will send you divorce papers." Rose growled out threatening him. Emmett whimpered as everyone else, not counting Rose, laughed.

"OK, Rose you're forgiven."

"Ok, before I forget, Bells here, it's from Billy." Jake said as he handed her a box. Bella looked curiously at Jacob before accepting the gift.

"Come on, it wouldn't bite."

Bella gasped at what she saw inside. It was a collection of tribal items that Bella loves.

"Wow. Remind me to thank him."

"So," Tanya clapped her hand. "It's Christmas Eve in five days." Everyone looked at Bella.

"Yes, I am going back on the 23 with you guys." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Good. We have a lot to do now."

Rose pouted as she wailed. "Why did I have to get pregnant? I want to go shopping."

"Don't worry. We'll get you something fab for you, Rose." Alice chirped.

Seth slightly tighten his arms around Tanya's waist.

"Come on Seth. Stop being so protective of your dear child and your dear fiancé." Emmett and Jasper teased Seth. Tanya kissed Seth on the lips and said, "Please, we won't be out for long." Seth groaned.

"With Alice and Leah, you never know." Jacob and Jasper tsked.

"Ok. It's getting late and my feet are killing me." Bella said as she takes her heels off.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "All these standing around aren't good for pregnant ladies, especially me. My back is sore."

"By the way Bells, they're leaving with us till we leave." Renee told Bella.

"Ok, thanks mom!" Bella said as the four couples and herself went into a limo."


	37. Chapter 35Part two

Sorry for the VERY late update!

AN: There's going to be a part 3. sorry, Im dragging the length of the Epilogue sorry. When I'm done I'll put all three together! I swear I'll finish this story by the end of February.

* * *

Epilogue [Part2]

"Bella." Someone called out her name. She couldn't tell where it came from. Darkness was still surrounding her.

"Bella." Someone nudged her. She tried to move but she couldn't. It was as if she was numb- she couldn't feel anything.

"Bella!" Another screamed her name. She tried making a noise but a lump seemed to have formed in her throat.

"Bella?" This time, it sounded concerned. Then, suddenly, cold water was splashed onto her.

Finally, she found her voice. She screamed as loud as possible when she jumped up and opened her eyes, only to see Emmett holding a bucket looking apologetically as Jacob, who stood at the end of the bed; Jasper, who leaned against the bathroom door and Seth, who sat on the sofa, held in their laughter.

"What the hell was that for?" Rose thwacked Emmett's head as she walked in with the other girls. "Her scream could've gotten me in labour."

"Aw, I'm sorry hun." Emmett said as Rose huffed with her arms crossed. "It's just there's only another hour till the flight leaves and lil' Bella here wouldn't wake up."

"Well what do you think Emmett?" Bella said rolling her eyes. "I just had a concert about-" she paused looking at the clock, she doubled take as her eyes widen. "2 friggin hours ago." She growled out.

"Well. The flight leaves in an hour-"

"Which she told us 2 hours ago that she had changed the flight hour so that we still have 6 hours from now." Tanya said sleepily as she sat on Seth's lap and snuggled into him with her arms around his shoulder and his around her waist, one hand resting on the tiny bump evident and the other on her thigh.

"Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Emmett pouted.

"Oh, trust us. All of us did." Jacob said as he pointed to the remaining two boys and himself. [Seth, Jasper and Jacob]

"OK. Now out you go." Bella said grouchily as she shoo everyone out of her room and promptly fell back to sleep.

~…~…~

_Several hours later, after they had arrived in Forks at Bella's old house._

"Ok. So tonight, there's a reunion going at in school. We are going and --" Alice stated cheerfully but it faded away at the last part.

"And?" Bella narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We sorta-kinda told them that youwillperformthen." Alice said quickly.

It took a few second for it to sink in then suddenly, "WHAT?"

"Look, there won't be a difference. 'Cept maybe people might go insane and a bit wild than your usual concert because we told the planning community to…keep it a secret." Alice whispered the last part while cowering a little.

"UGH!!!" Bella stomped her feet ands stalked into her old bedroom.

~…~…~

"Do we really have to do this?" Bella whined as she fixed her blond wig with a black headband along with sunglasses.

"Well," Alice started as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Do you want hundreds of screaming fans chasing you around this tiny town?"

"No," Bella sighed.

"Plus, it's just going to be me and you. Rose is close to her due date and Emmett doesn't want anything to happen to her. Seth is a bit tooo overprotective of Tanya." Alice rolled her eyes. "I say what complete idiots. Well, not Emmett really."

"Ok, let's go." Bella said as she got up from her chair and grabbed the keys.

~…~…~

"Try this on." "No wait this." Alice went on and on about clothes and dresses to get for Bella, Tanya, Leah and Rose.

Bella and Leah had drowned out her voice since Alice had been talking to herself for the past hour or two as she tossed dresses into their hands to try on. They had already spent 7 hours in the mall but have only been in three shops- H&M, Victoria's Secret ["You need to feel good underneath." Alice's word] and they are now in Forever21. In Leah and Bella's arms are a dozen dresses. Each. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Alice continued talking to herself judging dresses and throwing them into the pile that had piled up.

"Alice," Bella whined. "Come on. We've been here for 7 hours. Can't we just rest?"

Alice frowned. "Well, I guess we can." Leah and Bella sighed in relief as Alice spotted a Starbucks nearby.

Alice ordered a Vanilla Frappucino, Bella ordered a cappuccino while Leah ordered a chocolate frap.

"So. The dance is tomorrow at 7.30 till midnight. Since we have 5 of us, I think we should start getting ready at 10. What do you think?" Alice asked.

"10?" Bella blubbered shocked. "That's way too early!" Leah nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, what time do you want to start?" Alice pouted.

"uh. 6?" Bella said in a 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"That's too late!" Alice gasped.

"Not for me. You do realize that I have been the one doing my own make-up and dressing myself for the concerts and the red carpet events. Don't you?" Bella asked confidently.

"Really?" Alice asked whilst sipping her coffee. "I always thought you had help from other people. Like a hairstylist, make-upist and all that pampering."

"Alice," Leah sighed. "Just trust Bella on this. I was there for one of the concert backstage. She did do it herself."

Alice huffed in response as a gust of wind blew by (Just incase I haven't told you, the mall is an open air mall.) Bella's wig ruffled and since her sunglasses are off, half her hair showed. Leah and Alice gasped as they stood up and tried to hide it but it was too late. Girls were already screaming their hearts out, heads were turning towards their direction and people were running towards them. In a few seconds, Bella, Alice and Leah are caught in between the crowd that had formed around them.

"_Alice Hale! I love your clothing line!"_

"_Bella! Can you sign my clothes? I can't believe your really here!"_

"_OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BELLA! YOU ARE MY IDOL!"_

"_Can I take a picture with you?"_

"_OMG I can't believe it! Alice AND Bella Swan!"_

Girls screamed their heads off; flashes were flashing every second. Alice was surprised that she was well known in this small town.

Bella and Alice had managed to get about one hundred signatures and photos with their fans before policemen and reporters started running in while Leah watch on with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Turns out the headband didn't work." Leah stated.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out myself." Bella sighed. "So much for a normal day."

~…~…~

The next day, they hanged around at home and talked about their lives and how they have been. Then they started preparing for the reunion.

The reunion was simple but Bella's appearance in the mall had caught the attention of the local paparazzi's so flashing cameras can be seen by the front door.

An hour into the party, the announcer went up to the stage that were set up.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the reunion for the class of '04. Now, now, I'm sure you know Bella Swan," Squeals erupted in the gym. "She's here right now. Let's welcome Bella Swan, our fellow classmate and respected celebrity." Everyone clapped, louder when Bella appeared on stage.

"Hi everybody, I'm going to sing a song that I've just finished written. It's called 'Hungover' I hope you like it." Bella introduced as she hung her guitar on her shoulder.

And now the sun is rising

And now the long walk back home (back home)

There's just so many faces,

But no one I need to know (need to know)

In the dark I can't fight it, I fake til I'm numb

But in the bright light,

I taste you on my tongue

Now the party's over

And every bodys gone

I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong

And now my heart is broken

Like the bottles on the floor

Does it really matter?

Or am I just hung over you?

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah

Or am I just hungover?

Even my dirty laundry

Everything just smells like you (like you)

And now my head is throbbing

Every song is out of tune

Just like you

In the dark I can't fight it til it disapears

But in the daylight

I taste you in my tears

And now the party's over,

And every bodys gone

I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong

And now my heart is broken

Like the bottles on the floor

Does it really matter?

Or am I just hung over you?

Now Iv'e got myself looking like a mess

Standing alone

Hear at the end try to pretend but no,

I put up my fight

But this is it this time (this time)

Cus I'm here at the end, tryin to pretend

Here at the end, tryin to pretend

Oh, ohhh

And now the party's over,

And every bodys gone

I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong

And now my heart is broken

Like the bottles on the floor

Does it really matter?

Or am I just hung over you?

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah

Or am I just hungover?

X2

Ah ah ah

Or am I just hungover?

People cheered. Bella waved at Jessica and Angela who stood nearest to the stage. They waved back cheering for her.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

~…~…~

After Bella's performance, she walked down the stage to re-join the party only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Edward." Bella gasped as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Bella." Edward breathed out as he pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell Edward." Bella cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I thought it was for the best."

"What? To leave me wondering what I did wrong was 'for the best'? " Bella hissed as she pulled away and walked a few steps backward.

"Bella, I thought distancing myself would make you leave without--" Edward said as he tried to walk towards Bella only to see that Bella moves back every step he moves forwards.

"Without what Edward? Without knowing that I left the one person that I care about the most here?" Bella snapped and Edward looked at his feet guilty. "I cared about you Edward. Five years. That was how long you left me wondering what I did wrong. I tried asking Esme, I tried asking Carlisle, heck I asked everyone and they have no idea what the hell is wrong with you." Bella ranted on as her tears fall freely down her cheek.

"I loved you Edward." Bella whispered. "I guess that just wasn't good enough."

Bella turned and ran out the reunion. She ran until she reached a place where she could be alone. A place no one knew about, except for the moon. She slid down the tree and cried. She didn't even realised Edward had followed her.

Edward slowly pulled her into his arms as he sat down near her. He snuggled into her drenched hair and sobbed quietly while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It was awhile till her tears reduced. She sniffed and turned to him.

"Why are you doing this to me Edward?" Bella whispered half sobbing, as she hit his chest repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I didn't realise how much I hurt you. I love you so much." Edward said as he captured her mouth with his.

The kiss was slow, passionate and sweet. They put their feelings on full force in the kiss, showing their love for each other.

As they slowly pulled back, they put their foreheads together.

"I love you so much." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." Bella smiled through her tears. They stayed in that position for awhile, trying to get their breath back. Surrounding them was silence, nothing could be heard except for the

Suddenly the quietness of the area was broken by Bella's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"_Its Alice. Rose's in labour. Hospital now._" Alice said and hung up.

Bella scrambled on her feet immediately and pulled Edward up.

"What's the rush?" Edward asked confused.

"Rose is in labour, we have to go now. Follow me" Bella said. As soon as they finished their sentence they dashed out the garden and back to school to get her car.

~…~…~

"…_EMMETT CULLEN IF YOU EVER COME NEAR BE AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU…" _Rose's voice filled the room as Leah, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Seth and Jacob winced. Jacob clapped Seth at the back and said sympathetically, "Man, you're next."

Tanya laughed and replied teasingly, "Don't worry, this is a common reaction for women in labour." Tanya pecked Seth on the lips just in time to hear Rose shout.

"…_CULLEN I AM VERY SERIOUS HERE…_"

Bella and Edward winced as they arrive upon hearing Rose's words.

"Why are both of you drenched?" Alice asked curiously.

"Long story. Tell you later." Bella panted. "How is she?"

"Still a long way to go. She's only 3 centimeters dilated." The door broke open revealing Emmett holding his right hand.

"She wants Alice and Bella in there. She thinks Leah and Tanya should not go in because," Emmett shivered. "You'll know soon. My hand needs ice pack so bad."

"_...ALICE HALE! BELLA SWAN! GET THE HELL IN HERE!..._" Rose shouted as another case of contraction hit her.

~…~…~

_10 hours later_

"COME ON ROSIE BABY, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Emmett encouraged Rose over her screams.

"I can't too painful." Rose panted as she flopped down to the pillow as soon as the contraction was over. Emmett looked at her worriedly as he rubbed soothing circles on her very swollen belly.

"Mr Cullen, I think it would be best if you situate yourself behind Mrs Cullen to help her with the birth. She's almost fully dilated." The doctor suggested. Emmett nodded and told Alice and Bella to help him hold Rose's arms, one on the left and one on the right, as he shifted himself behind Rose.

Rose groaned and whimpered when her upper body was moved. Rose felt the babies being squashed harder and harder between her body and her thighs as Emmett shifted into position. She was scared because the pain was unbearable and she was worried about the babies since she wanted to have her own every since she knows about them. She gripped the girls' hands to prevent herself from screaming her heart out since her ribs are also pushed against her lungs leaving her unable to breathe. Unfortunately, a contraction hit her during the change and the doctor told them she was now fully dilated.

"Emmett!" Rose cried out gasping as she felt the babies move unable to come out and the pain of unable to breathe. Emmett hurried and positioned himself just before the contraction was over and was able to hold her hands in his as she gripped while screaming and pushing.

"I can't do this anymore," Rose sobbed. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Come on baby we can do this. We'll have them soon enough." Emmett whispered in encouragement as he kissed Rose's sweaty forehead when she leaned, panting, into him. "Bella, Alice, go to the waiting room. I don't think you want to see this."

Said girls nodded and went to the waiting room.

~…~…~

_1 hour later_

Bella fell asleep on Edwards lap; Alice in the same position as Bella, on Jasper's lap; Tanya was on Seth's lap fully snuggled into his shoulder and Leah's head rested on Jacob's.

"May I present to you: Chelsea Meaghan Cullen and Chris Martin Cullen." Emmett's tired voice filled the waiting room. In his arms were two babies. One had blonde hair, the other has black hair. Bella was the first to wake up. She nudged Edward awake and signaled him to wake others.

"Oh my," Bella covered her mouth. "They're so cute."

Emmett handed Bella the blond one. "And who is this?" Bella questioned.

"That is Chelsea. Chelsea Meaghan Cullen." Emmett stated proudly. He slightly held up the baby boy in his hand and stated, "This is Chris. Chris Martin Cullen."

"They're such beautiful names!" Alice said in awe.

Edward stood beside Bella with his arm around her shoulders as he watched her with the baby.

"How is she?" Tanya nodded towards the delivery room.

"Weak and tired." Emmett said and silence ensued. The silence lasted for 5 minutes as the girls made cooing noises and awe over the babies until Emmett broke the silence, "Bella, help me bring Chelsea in would you?" He said in his raspy voice.

Bella nodded and followed.

~…~…~

"So, what's going on with you and Edward now?" Emmett asked as he and Bella put the babies down on the hospital cribs.

"Well, it's complicated" Bella sighed. "He loved me and still does, that's why he stopped everything with me in hopes of me forgetting him last 5 years." Bella laughed softly but sadly, shaking her head.

"I can tell when my brother is serious and I think he is with this one. He's never the one to think." Emmett said gripping her shoulders

"Wow. See what being a father does to you? There are meanings behind your words now." Bella teased as Emmett pulled her into a hug laughing.

"Don't forget, you're still my little sister and I know you love him too Bella. Give him a second chance."

"I'll think on it. Thanks Emmett." Bella said turning towards a sleeping Rose. "What **did** the doctors said about Rose?" Just when Emmett was about to answer, Bella cut in. "I want the truth this time." Emmet sighed and rubbed his temple, obviously trying to avoid the topic

"They said the delivery was a bit different than the usual, she'll be weak and tired for a while. That's why she's staying in the hospital. They think it was when we shifted her during her contraction." Emmett whispered. "She'll be alright after a month or less. I guess it wasn't the right time to go to the reunion huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Think on it Bella, trust me on this. Edward deserves a second chance. I don't want you to regret not giving him another chance."

Bella hesitated, looked at the door in between the waiting room and the delivery room and back to Emmett. "I will. Thank You Emmett. You're the best."

~…~…~

_2 weeks later_

"Hi, guys." Rose's voice was raspy and tired. She looked unusually pale and she's always tired.

"Hi Rose." Edward and Bella replied in unison. Rose smiled.

"Are you two together now?" Bella and Edward looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, I guess we are." Bella replied smiling before giving Edward a peck on the lips.

"Good cause I want the both of you to be Chris' Godparents. Alice called to be Chelsea's yesterday."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Edward smiled, stepping forward to hug Bella from the back.

"So how are you feeling?" Bella asked concerned

"Better. It's ok. At least they're safe." Rose said.

"Well, We have some where to go. We'll see you later." Edward stated as he made a move towards the door

"I won't stop you love birds. Tomorrow's New Years by the way." Rose teased with a twinkle in her eyes

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

I feel like no one's reading this anymore.


	38. Chapter 35Part three

Ok, I'm officially a failure. I promised I will finish the story by the end of February and I didn't. I'm really really sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot of this story.

I hope you like this!

* * *

Epilogue [Part3]

"Where are we going?" Bella questioned, smoothing down her dress that Edward gave her as a present for Christmas.

"We are going to... " Edward smiled. "I can't tell you."

"Where?" Bella frowned as she stopped him with her hands in front of him, slightly putting pressure on his toned stomach. She could already imagine the news headline _Bella's Secret Beau._

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out." Edward said mysteriously as he pulled out a blindfold. "Cover your eyes. I'll lead the way."

~…~…~

"Are we there yet?" Bella whined.

"Almost. I can almost see it. NO! Don't remove your blindfold until I told you so." Edward shouted the last part as Bella made a move to remove it.

"Ok, ok, chill." Bella's hand shot up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted this to be special."

"It's ok, though everything with you so far has always been special." Bella blushed.

"Glad to hear that. Well, we're almost there." Edward smiled.

~…~…~

"No way. This is," Bella waved her hands around. "Wow, I mean, I can't…just wow."

It was their meadow. It was decorated to look like a fairytale, a dream

Edward smiled softly as he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close, causing Bella to close her eyes and smiled in content. Edward placed a kiss on his girlfriend's soft curls and snuggled into her hair.

"You know, this is our first official date." Bella stated with her eyes closed.

"Hmmm." It was the response she got from him.

"Stop it." Bella hit him playfully, keeping the smile on her face.

"Come on, let's dance."

"Here? Right now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Edward smiled as he held her hand and brought her towards the center of the meadow.

They slow danced in the middle of the meadow, both swaying to the faint, natural sound coming from Mother Nature. As the chilly wind blew by, Bella snuggled into Edward's chest more, as Edward tightened his arms lovingly around her.

_The next night [New Year's Eve]_

A smiling Emmett pushed the wheel chair Rose was sitting on into the room. Everyone crowded around them, hugging Rose and Emmett and cooing at the babies sleeping in Rose's arm. It was a while when the next doorbell rang. Everyone looked around surprised and confused wondering who would be outside. As the second time the doorbell rang, Bella took some action and opened the door.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Two different gasps were heard, then a disbelieving voice asked, "Bella!"

"We didn't know you were here." Esme smiled happily.

"For a while then I didn't realize I would stay." Bella thought while she smiled back hugging Esme and Carlisle. "Well, come on in." Bella opened the door wider while Esme and Carlisle started taking off their coats.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Alice's chirpy voice filled the house. Bella leaned on the wall at the entrance of the living room after they entered; Esme was immediately standing next to Rose, looking adoringly at the babies while Carlisle was congratulating Emmett.

"Everyone, I have something to say, or if you'd prefer, ask." Edward said while walking towards Bella slowly. Everyone's facial expression indicated that they was confused, expect for Alice who was beaming. Everyone gasped as Edward kneeled down on one knee and took out a box.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward started. "We've known each other for years, been through a lot together, and yet, we had our first date yesterday. This is may be too fast for you, but would you give me the honour to have you as my wife?"

Edward finished nervously with the ring box open, revealing a simple diamond wedding ring. **[A/N: Link at the bottom]**

Time froze in that room. As minutes past, the tension grew. Everyone was waiting impatiently. Suddenly, Bella gasped and said a loud and teary, "YES". Everyone in the room breathed out a sigh of relief, letting out their breath they didn't know they held. Edward took the ring out with care and gently slipped it through her fingers. Their lips seem magically sealed together as they 'celebrated' their engagement.

"You did it man!" Jacob and Seth chorused as they hi-fived.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Leah and Tanya squealed happily as they gathered around the recently engaged couple to admire the ring.

"Wow, Edward, this is perfect!" Leah breathed.

"Yes, well, Alice picked it for me." Edward blushed as he ruffled his hair in embarrassment.

"Ah, what a surprise." Rose and Bella said sarcastically.

"But I still love you." Bella teased as she pecked a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." Edward smiled as Bella mocked hit him. "What? It's true. I love myself."

Bella turned to untangle herself, but Edward tightened his hold and hid his face in her hair as he whispered loud enough for Bella to hear, "I love you too, my future Mrs Cullen."

_A few months later [February 14]_

In the bench area was a heavily pregnant Alice with Jasper and a pregnant Tanya with Seth, along with Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle.

Standing next to Bella was Rose, Leah and Nessie (Bella's cousin). Next to Edward was Emmett, Jacob and Victor (Edward's cousin).

"Do you Edward Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?" The priest asked smiling, knowing the answer through the way the two looked at each other.

"Yes." Edward breathed out, not believing that he is here in the church right now marrying the girl he loves. Smirking, the priest turned to Bella.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason Cullen as your husband?"

"Yes." Bella beamed happily, not believing that just an hour ago, she was nervous about getting married.

"Now, may I ask for the rings to be exchanged." The priest looked at the ring bearers, Rose and Emmett, who proudly presented the rings. After Edward and Bella exchanged rings, they exchanged the brightest smile.

"Here, I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward obeyed gladly as he captured Bella's lips with his own.

Their family and friends who were there rose up clapping, happy for the couple that just tied the knot. Both Edward and Bella cursed the fact that they had to breath as they pulled away. They gazed lovingly at each other before they walked out the church as husband and wife.

_A month later_

"What's up London?" Bella shouted into the mic. "Let's start this party up."

Bella hung her guitar around her and talked again. "This first song is new, I just finished it writing yesterday. It's called Today was a Fairytale. It was inspired by my husband."

The crowd awed as the camera spotted Edward on the front row with the gang with the exception of Tanya and Seth. Edward was smiling and he waved at the camera, which earned a few cheers. The camera focused back on Bella as she started playing.

[Today was a fairytale]

[Catch me]

[Caught up in you]

[Remember December]

[Party in the USA]

"Thank you London! I love being here! This is a wonderful country with wonderful people. You might catch me here the next few days." Bella winked as the crowd cheered.

Backstage, Bella was immediately being captures into a sweet, long kiss. Bella smiled knowing exactly who it was. Pulling back, she teased, "Can't wait to the hotel?"

"Apparently not." Alice commented holding Chelsea, who is currently awake and looking around with curiousity.

"That was a great song." Edward muttered in to her hair. "Thank you."

Bella smiled. "So what did you think about the songs?"

"It was horrible. You had one dedicated to your man and not us?" Jacob said, faking hurt.

"What he means is. It was great." Leah said rubbing her swelling belly.

"How is Tanya?" Bella wondered to no one in particular.

"Oh, I just got a call from Seth. Tanya went into labour about 3 hours ago, but there's still a long way to go." Rose announced, taking Chris from Emmett. "Surprisingly, unlike me, he said Tanya was calm about it. He was the only one freaking out."

"Ah well, he is quite the protective one and the worrier." Jacob said.

"It's getting late, should we just go back to the hotel?" Bella suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should." Alice said, cradling the yawning baby.

The group of 8 walked to the limo and rode back to the hotel.

_5 months later_

"Bella is everything alright?" Edward asked concerned as his wife threw up in the bathroom again. This had been going on for 15 days already. "I think we need to go to the doctor's now. Don't tell me it's the stomach bug again. I'm not buying it." Bella nodded weakly as Edward lifted her up to clean up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked again rubbing Bella's hand soothingly with one hand as he drove them to the clinic. "You've never been so ill before. Tell me the truth."

"I don't know Edward, I feel fine, but I keep feeling like throwing up. It must be something I ate." Bella said rubbing her forehead as she frowned.

"We'll know soon," Edward said as he parked the car outside the clinic.

~…~…~

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked teasingly.

"Dad, we just want to see what's wrong with Bella. She's not been feeling well for the past two weeks." Edward stated as he squeezed Bella's hand in comfort.

"What are the symptoms?" Carlisle asked curiously but excitedly.

"Well, I've been throwing up and--" Bella started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle smiled knowingly.

Bella gasped as she counted. She was late by a month and more, she was so busy with the recent album she hadn't realize that she had been missing her periods.

"No. You must be kidding!" Bella exclaimed shocked. "A month and more."

"Then, you are my dear." Carlisle stood up and hugged Bella.

"What?" Edward asked confused, as he was unable to catch on.

"Son, she's pregnant." Carlisle grinned.

Momentarily, Edward was shocked. After a second, he hugged Bella and thanked his dad as he pulled Bella out and back to the car.

"Bella, I can't believe this is happening!" Edward exclaimed excitedly. "We're having a baby!"

Bella smiled as she kissed Edward and whispered, "Thank you Edward for telling the whole world."

Edward looked around and realized that there were a few paparazzi taking pictures and taking notes about the recent news.

"Whoops, lets go home." Edward said embarrassedly and started the car.

~…~…~

The second they went home, they sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Wow, news travelled fast." Bella said sarcastically as the news reporter finished announcing that Bella was expecting a baby.

"Sorry I was too excited." Edward said as he pulled Bella into his lap. "Alice and Rose are going to be so mad."

"You can deal with that." Bella smiled as she snuggled into his neck. Edward laughed.

"After I get over this news. " Edward grinned as he rubbed her abdomen. "A baby, we're having a baby."

"Yes, yes we are." Bella whispered, as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm going to miss the time when it was just the two of us."

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to make use of that time now." Edward smirked mischievously as he stood up, carrying her into the bedroom.

╔═. .══════╗

T H E E N D

╚══════. .═╝

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! Wow this has taken a while to finish with writing block and school stuff.

PLEASE LOOK AT THESE BELOW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!

1) Should I re-write them [the first few to make them longer or to make sure the timeline is correct]?

2) Should I shorten/ rearrange the epilogue? I think it's a bit to long

3) What did you think of the WHOLE story?

Please, everyone who reads this review! It'll mean a lot to me!


	39. It is all his fault :

PLEASE LOOK AT THESE BELOW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!

1) I feel like I should rewrite it. because... they seem like a mess...

2) I'll separate the epilogues so that it is not... 3 chapters long.

3) What did you think of the WHOLE story?

Please, everyone who reads this review! It'll mean a lot to me!


End file.
